Chance
by BlueSkyHeaven
Summary: Chance.Its a funny thing. Destiny likes to play with two people. Two friends that met on the net. Whats the chance of them meeting and knowing who the other was? Do you see who they are on the inside? GaaraxSakura
1. Two worlds

**_A/N: Finally! A new story for all those out there that loves GaaraxSakura fics! This is NOT the sequel to 'Thats Highschool 4 ya' but its good enough to be a new story! I hope I can still get the support that all my readers gave in my first Naruto story. Now, before the story starts I would like to make some things clear both about the story and my rules:_**

**_1: Don't flame... Critism is alright but watch the wording... I'm sensitive to comments!_**

**_2: If you don't like the story then don't force yourself_**

**_and lastly:_**

_**3: This is an AU ( alternate universe story so its modern!) story so think differently! ****

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 1: Two worlds_**

**_Sabure,_**

**_Its been ages since we last talked. Nothing has changed much. Just a move to a new city. I found a new job, things are going alright at the moment but it could get better. I still need to get a certain place in the company first... I've only been able to get a hold of the forms. I hope everything would be fine if I get this job. Enough about me and more about you now!_**

**_How have you been? Hows your siblings? I know that I get boring when I talk to you non-stop so I'll stop here. Its getting cold lately around here. Remember to bring a jacket! Remember what happened last time? Right... you probably don't... well here's a reminder:_**

**_Ha...Ha...Ha...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_**

**_We couldn't talk for like... years... Don't make the same mistake again!!!_**

**_Hanako_**

She clicked enter and the words disappeared and was replaced by the word sent. She smiled to herself. It has only been a week since she moved here and it was only fair to keep Sabure posted on everything thats happened. She could only smile at the memories of when he was ill. He had sent her VERY short e-mails and by the looks of the words strung together she could tell that he was as pissed as hell. He had just forgotten to wear his jacket on a windy night and ended up ill for a whole week. A week without Sabure was almost like a year in pluto. She couldn't help but try to imagine his face all red and his face buried in a blanket. It was too cute not to imagine...

She had never seen Sabure in her whole life and probably never will, all she could do was try to imagine. Her expression seemed faraway amd her mind drifted off to a place that was filled with ideas, dreams of what Sabure looked like.

She was Hanako.

He was Sabure.

Her name was Haruno Sakura.

His name was...

Unknown.

They had known each other for over 5 years now. Ever since she was 18 she knew Sabure. A coincidence that the two met. He was just THERE. She had never thought that he would be the turning point of her life.

She layed down on her bed, the almost silent ticking of the clock kept her thoughts running and she looked at the opened balcony window. It was night already and the stars seemed to just glow with their own light, the moon seemed to look down on her, sharing a silent greeting.Her thoughts ran wild and she couldn't help but think that Sabure was out there somewhere...

Somewhere out there in the world...

* * *

His eyes just flickered through the page as he looked at the same old thing time and time again. Some stupid e-mail about promotions and maybe a raise. That was all people cared about. they couldn't care less if he died or not. He was their boss and that was that. No questions asked. He looked out the window of his study, the moon's rays showered him and his red hair glowed in the light, a ring on his new e-mail system alerted him and his sharp gaze fell on the name of the sender: 

Hanako

He clicked on the email as soon as he saw the name. Hanako was one of the only people that looked at him not as the boss of the famous Suna Corporation but just as his alias:

Sabure

An incident during one of his now over confusion had led him to her. Almost like destiny wanting a play with his life...

**Flashback:**

**He clicked around the sites that plauged the whole of the internet, his boredom was nothing compared the the crap that he had to do all morning, afternoon, evening every single day of every single year since he has first took over the company. Suna Corporation was a major company that ranged from selling electronics to clothes. He was the son of the previous owner and when his father had died and his siblings refused to take the job he took it as a means to carry on his life. The exsistance of himself disgusted him in every single day. Everyday it was the same questions over and over again. Rewinding it self like a tape and blasting into his head since he first thought about it:**

**Why am I still alive?**

**Why must I keep going on like this?**

**Why am I here?**

**In this place**

**In this time**

**Why?**

**One, two, three, four. The almost silent clicks and soft tapping of the keyboard led him into a chatroom. Only a few people were in there and the conversation alerted him to look carefully:**

**_Hanako123: Aki, life's harsh. Things just go bonkers, its just the way of life, even if its screwed up..._**

**_Aki3422: Hanako. I lost my job, the boss just about threatened me if I didn't stay away from his son he will kill me. Me and Hiraku are in love. _**

**_Hanabi4eva: I know what you mean, I think this world is messed up most days, like 363 days in a year its messed up. _**

**_Hanako123: Aki... Love... Its a strange thing... If you think you're meant to be together then go with your heart. I made a mistake once and it almost ruined my whole life. Don't make the same mistake I did._**

**_Aki3422: Thx Hanako... I need to see Hiraku now... I'll talk to you later..._**

**_Aki 3422 has left the chat_**

**At first he ignored it but then it almost became his ritual to observe 'Hanako' and her chats. Everyday she talked to people about their problems. She answered like she knew everything there was to know about the relationship just by asking a few question. He just watched until that one question that had hid from the world surfaced on his mind:**

**Can she understand?**

**An auto answer came into his head, silencing every little whisper at the back of his head in one swift commanding answer:**

**NO**

**He was Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara. He was just him. He was different. He had his own rules and own world. The wall that separated him from other people couldn't be broken it was impossible.**

**Each brick was a memory. A memory that sunk to the bottom of his heart and each little bit of cement was the promise that he made with himself. The one that holds the wall together.**

**I will only love myself.**

**The wounds from the shards of memories opened each time he found himself looking into the mirror. The face of Gaara. The face of a killer.**

**His hands moved fast and before he knew it he had rushed into the wall of memories and broke through it for a split second. **

**He pressed ENTER.**

**That was when it all started.**

**End of flashback**

Sabure. He took on the identity of a normal person. Not the owner of the Suna Corporation but just a worker in a damned city working hard to earn a living. That was his life now. At least it was part of his life. He felt like he lived a double life. A life of a normal fresh out of college young man and a life of wealth and servants that did his every bidding. The two worlds clashed together. It just seemed so unreal. Yet so true.

He looked over the latest e-mail off Hanako and smirked. He remembered clearly what had happened last time and the tip on chicken soup would never be forgotten.

He looked out of his apartment and stared aimlessly in the sky.

_You're out there..._

_Somewhere._

* * *

The slight ring of the elevator brought her back to life as she followed the great amount of people inside a small elevator. Half of them were twice her size with straight suits and sleek hair while the other half was plain boring in their suits. She ruffled her shirt and straightened her hair once more. Her stare at the mirror was enough to crack it but she inspected herself one more time. The same pink hair and green eyes greeted her and her cream coloured skirt and matching shirt gave her a professional yet soft look. It was the first day of her new job and she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit concerned with what they thought of her. 

_What if they hate me?_

_What if they look down on me?_

_What if-_

Her thougths stopped and her inner voice kicked in.

**WHAT THE NAME OF ALL THINGS HOLY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE THINKING WOMAN???**

**I AM _NOT_ WEAK AND I AM _NOT _GONNA BACK DOWN!!!**

**YOU HEAR ME??? **

**I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF THEY HATE ME!!!**

**I COULDN'T CARE LESS!!!**

**NOW GET IN THERE AND SHOW THEM WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!**

Her inner voice had such a way to say things it was almost scary. She repeated what her inner voice said and pushed through the glass doors. Preparing for the good and bad that would come from opening this Pandora's box.

* * *

"Sir, we have one more interviewer for the job of secretary. Her name is Haruno Sakura Gaara-sama" His assistant said as he bowed and opened the door to reveil the woman that may be his next secretary. He didn't even bother looking up from his papers and his eyes just looked at her records and description from her last job.He spoke up after he finished, the room was silent until the moment his lips were unsealed. 

"Sit down Haruno-san, I'll need to ask you some questions before making my judgement..." He said before he looked up from the papers to look at her.

She was just like everyother girl in her appearance, they same style of clothing on the first day of an interview. They never change. The couldn't get any more broing and he was not interested at all with them. A waste of space and time was all he ever thought about them.

"Haruno-san, if you don't mind I would just like to get straight to the point with you... Why do you want this job?" He stared at her and watched her closely. Every single one of the interviewers lied or just said what he wanted to hear. Not what they really felt. If she lied she would make slight movements and if she took too long then she's thinking of an answer to please him. Every move she made now would determine her future.

Each and every move.

* * *

She couldn't be any more shocked but she hid it well. Her inner self wanted to show itself and tell him exactly how random of a question it was but she knew she would be as good as dead. She needed this job and she wasn't going to let it go without a fight. She knew exactly what was going on and she was suprised. She didn't know that this man in front of her could be so... 

Careful.

One little mistake and her job goes byebye.

Hesitate and he will take you out along with the trash.

Lie and you die.

She had to make sure her wording was right. If she got this wrong then she would lose everything she's worked so hard for. All because of the stupid red head for giving her such a dead end question.

_Damn you to the 101 hells there are! If I get this job I'm seriously gonna go and make your life a living hell..._

* * *

He noticed her expression changed from blank to something very different... 

A smirk

Her voice rang out in his ears and he couldn't believe what she just heard. Not one time did someone say that...

"What do you _**want**_ me to say?"

He kept his face neutral and his assistant could feel the heat and the intensity of this conversation. It was raising up to a dangerous temperature and it was about to get hotter. His leader looked down for a moment in thought before answering with a smirk plastered on his face:

" I want you to say why do you want this job Haruno-san... If you don't tell me we aren't going to be getting anywhere in this interview..." he said innocently. His eyes glittered with mischiefness and he waited for a submit or a snappy sentence from the pink haired woman.

"Sir, I don't know what to say... Maybe you could enlighten me with your wisdom... What would you say if our position changed?" She smiled at him.

_Two can play at that game..._

"Haruno-san... I would say..." he paused and smirked while fiddling with his pen.He didn't even bother looking at her."...I would say my reason and get this interview over and done with..." he couldn't help but chuckle inside. She thought she had him? Hell was she wrong...This was getting more interesting by the second.

_Geezzz... what is this guy? Some kinda human robot? He's definately done his homework on interrogation..._

Just then a small ring was all it took to evapourate the growing tension in the office. The assistant looked up and answered the phone, answering with a few: 'Hai' and turned to the red haired man.

"Sir, we have a minor problem downstairs at the waiting room. It seems like the interviewers for the next post: Sales assistant. Has gotten violent and the situation is in a mess." The red head looked displeased. He had wanted to find out what she would say but this little incident had to pull him away. He packed his suitcase with her files and just before he left the room and his hand was on the handle of the door he paused.

"Haruno-san...You're hired...but watch that attitude when you speak to me. My name is Gaara by the way. Sabaku no Gaara. Use it."

_Attitude??? I'll show you attitude!!! Little punk! _

She held herself back and nodded and he closed the door. Leaving her alone in the office.

* * *

She opened the door and closed it. The silent echo bounced off the walls and she laid down her keys in the usual place. She felt drained. It was one thing to go to an interview but another thing to face your boss and be interrogated by the man himself. She couldn't help but take a breath of the calming scent of her home. It was a good thing she stocked up on those scented candles for this kind of occasion. 

She lighted a few purple candles and switched on the computer which sat on the desk that was near her bed. Some days she wouldn't even want to move from the bed to use it.

The soft almost like humming noise came from the computer and she checked her e-mails first. It was a routine to check when ever she went online or even on the computer. Sabure might have replied by now.

1,2,3 clicks later she found he had replied already.

**_Hanako,_**

**_Today was slow... REAL slow... My boss had me running around the whole company like I was a chicken with no head. Some days like these I want to just get out of here. I'm glad you found a new job. I won't ask you where its at or where you are at the moment just like we agreed but good luck out there. Slow as the day was, I have a new co-worker. She isn't like the other ones. Most of the past ones were either dimbos or just pathetic. Like you said before Life is harsh but it could REALLY get better. This one has abit too much head in there. I mean, dimbos are a BIG no but smart asses are not exactly the best things in the world. Well... Its not my decision to hire her so I'll just see how things go._**

**_By the way I do remember about that incident._**

**_I ended up having a truck comming to my house to collect the amount of used tissues aka (in your world) pastries. (How the hell are they bloody pastries woman???) _**

**_Chicken Soup was nice though. _**

**_I remembered to put on my jacket._**

**_SO CALM IT DOWN WOMAN!_**

**_Sabure_**

She couldn't help but laugh at the words he typed. It was silly to think that their lives were just as messed up as everybody else's. It seemed like they shared their life with each other. Almost physicly but never able to reach each other. The gap seemed so wide but in truth it was one a centimeter apart.

They think the chance of meeting in this damned world was low to the point of impossible.

But what the truth is... the chance of meeting everyday is high to the point of definite.

That wide gap...

That one centimeter gap.

Marks the place where the two worlds collide.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey! That isn't that bad after all right??? Well, feel free to leave comments on what you think of the story so far... leave reviews by the door and that little blueish button there isn't going to bite! Its perfectly harmless unless you write me a flame. _**

**_By the way.. a little help with why I made the allias of Hanako and Sabure._**

**_Hanako Flower child_**

**_Sabure ( according to Kaye...) Sand_**

**_The next chapter should be posted up... in a weeks or so's time..._**

**_Meanwhile, enjoy other GaaraxSakura fics and recommend the pairing!!!_**

**_Cyaz_**

**_BlueSkyHeaven_**


	2. Suna's style of Slave Labour

**_A/N: lol, wondering how I actually posted this at the correct time?? Its all thanks to my new system. I write about 4 chapters or so before posting the first chapter. This way it lets me get a head start on all the writing I have to do and I get to relax abit on the busy days of my boring yet funny life._**

**_Remember to leave a nice little review at the bottom!_**

**_Disclaimer: Really... I don't want to go through all this crap but here is the crap anyway:_**

**_I so do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters... If I did I won't be complaining about my life..._**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Suna's style of Slave Labour_**

**_Sabure,_**

**_I'm off to work now... Stupid boss nearly killed me...Literally... I mean what the hell is the point of treating your future co-worker like a crimminal? People are just plain nuts. Damn these people!!! Some days I think that you're rubbing off on me... How are things going at your end? I hope that co-worker of yours gets along well with you. I would normally recommend you to be yourself but today TRY and be a little nicer. You're not exactly the nicest teddy bear on a shelf._**

**_Nah_**

**_Just joking with you... But seriously at least give it a go being nice and caring. At least for a little while. Life is just a plain game of trade really. _**

**_You be nice to that person and they be nice to you too._**

**_If you piss them off like hell then they'll make your life a living hell._**

**_Just abit of advice for my favourite internet friend thats having a tough life._**

**_I might be able to e-mail you when I go to work. Hopefully the boss isn't a slave driver and work me like a dog. I'll talk to you soon!_**

**_Hanako_**

Life was tough in his world. Always has. Always will be. Its not exactly a walk in the park running the Suna corporation and practically carrying it to work. The workload was unbeleveable. Thats why he had to hire her. before he even thought of hiring her he looked through the records carefully even if it looked like he was only half interested in it. He was good at that. he could fool people to a degree where they believe everything he says. That secretary seemed to have challenged him in every way possible and it was only fair to accept the challenge and beat her at her own game. Thia was WAY more fun than how life was a few weeks ago. This was pure entertainment...

_Well... Hanako... you gave me a great suggestion when you said:' piss them off'_

_I think I'll see if anything happens today..._

_After I play around for abit that is..._

He stared out his window, the view of the whole city was tremendous and it felt like he had the whole world under his feet. It was easy to feel that when his company practically ruled the whole industry and was a worldwide prominent company that supplied the people the electronics, food, clothes and many more.

Soft tapping on the door wakened him to his senses as he gathered his thoughts and shoved them into the back of his mind for later use and thinking. His expression remained calm and he called a quick: ' Enter' and the his assistant walked in, along with his new pink haired secretary. She wasn't like the other secretaries that he had hired before. She was different. In all aspects she shown flare and independance. She walked in, her expression neutral like his. It was almost like looking in a mirror.

"Sit down please Haruno-san" he said and opened his drawers, containing several documents and small office supplies that had some how managed to fit into his drawers.

"Haruno-san, these are the papers containing the contract and the agreement as set out in the newspapers when we set up the ad. here's some office supplies and if you need more go and ask my assistant Daisuke. Any questions you have will be answered by Daisuke. He will be around most days but if he isn't in then you can look for the West and East side manager Temari or the North and South side manager Kankuro. Just say that I said that they are to help you. If they doubt you... Just knock on my door." He was only half serious about that though, the last thing he wanted was to have her do things the easy way. He would enjoy watching her suffer with what's going to happen today. things were going to be _**interesting**_...

_Ok Hanako... I've done my nice part..._

"Any questions Haruno-san?"

"No, sir and it may be easier to call me by my given name... Sakura." He looked at her and just stared at the pink haired woman.

_Sakura... Isn't this a little different from what I expected... usually they're too scared of me so they just answer me whatever I call them... Seems like I'll be having some fun..._

"Haruno-san. I think I have the free will as your boss to call you anything... anything in range of not getting sued that is... that goes from...hmmm..." He smirked and looked at her." Sakura-chan...Sakura-san...Sakura-hime...Haruno-chan...Haruno-san...Haruno-hime..." She blushed at the first and the third one, he was playing with her again and making her feel uncomfortable. Sakura chan is NOT a name she would answer with. She hardly knew the boss in front of her.

"Sakura will be fine Gaara-san, after all... we're going to be stuck together for awhile." Sakura pointed to the part in her contract where it clearly stated:

'... working for 3 years unless promotion...'

She couldn't get sacked and that was a good thing. This company had a policy that clearly suggested that once someone starts working here they NEVER leave. The secrets of the company was a high price and it was classified to only the top members knowing exactly the details of any project. The workers aka the hands and feet did what they were told and paid to keep hush if they were top discover anything. Suna Corporation was a famous company and knew how to keep running effectively and avoid ideas running loose around the industrial war.

"Gaara-san?" He looked confused." Well... since what you said about as stuck together is true just call me Gaara or Gaara-sama around guests and customers please." he said professionally. He honestly wasn't bothered about what she called him but the guests and customers might find their company too messed up inside its 4 walls if she called him such a...

Personal way of his name...

Without any sort of ending after a name suggests closeness to the point of lovers or extream rudeness if the closeness was not achieved. He called her Sakura for the latter and she would call him Gaara for the latter too. The two hated each other and knew it. They just knew how to word things differently for appearances.

_Time to spice things up around here..._

"Your desk is just outside the room and our co-workers may have some work that you need to help them with... Now... The door is there and you may go..." He pointed to the square wooden door and he could clearly see the vain on her head. It was unoticeable to most people but not to Gaara and his eyes.

_HELL!!! Thats where you're going!!! Don't treat me like some dimbo!!!! I'll get you back for this!!! Even if its the last thing I do!!!_

She walked out of the door, fuming and her anger only increased when she saw the pile of work on her desk.

It looked more like a mountain then a pile.

Even a mountain wasn't an overstatement. The amount of papers that somehow balanced on her small desk was incredible to her eyes. The phones was ringing non-stop since she stepped out of his office. Phones. 3 of them sitting on her desk ringing and she slowly clenched her fists in order to reign some control over the anger that suddenly shot up like there was no tomorrow. The pile was at least 4 times her size and almost reached the tall ceiling. She couldn't even tell the colour of her desk! In the mountain of work that she proclaimed in her head: ' Slave labour ' many coloured sticky notes separated the pieces of work with instructions and directions. Colours was littered all through the work like lights on a christmas tree. This was living hell.

_Damn you stupid GAARA!!! I shall get my revenge!!! Now I can't even type an e-mail to Sabure!!_

She cracked her fingers and head, her new co-workers couldn't help but stare at their boss's new secretary. Most of them run away by now but **_none_** of them did stretches.

She sat quietly at the chair for 3 seconds and picked up all 3 of the phones and answered them. Fast. She repeated the same thing to every caller:

" Haruno Sakura speaking, please hold the line."

While saying that she grabbed the closest piece of work and scanned the instructions. She ripped off the sticky note and went to her drawer and took out a stapler. 54 taps later in 10 seconds she finished the first piece and went cracking on the next piece. She answered a total of 87 calls and managed to finish 34 pieces of work in a record of 1 hour and 45 minutes. The pile decreased ever so slightly and the call rate slower she went to the yellow sticky note.

Deliver coffee to all the workers in your department.

She looked blankly at it and her vain became visable again.

**_!!!! Damn you stupid Gaara!!!!!! I hate you Sabaku no Gaara!! I am NOT your slave!!! I'm not coffee girl either!!! Hire one! Not me!_**

She looked around the room, everyone was still watching her. Even if they looked like they were reading a file or typing she could feel their eyes watching her while she wasn't looking.

_Just great... This department has almost 110 people altogether... Seriously... Is he mad or just plain mean? Or maybe he just want to kill me._

She took a deep breathe, calming her mind and ignoring the constant ringing of the phones. She looked for a way to get through this mess and if possible, in one piece. As the low as the chance was, she gave it a go. She had nothing to lose. And all to gain.

The answer just popped into her head.

Just like that.

Slowly, picking up around 6 pieces of paperwork that needed stapling and spell check ( the people obviously didn't bother to use the spell check on Microsoft Word). She rushed to the refreshments room and immediately looked for as many cups as possible, putting them into a straight line and dumping a whole load of tap water into the kettle and switching it on. After the tap that showed the water was boiling she cracked down on some more work and finished the whole pile before the kettle of water had boiled. Rushing out to get more work she reappeared in the refreshment room with another pile of work. Another tap alerted her and she swung the kettle around and poured in the hot water with the instant coffee mix that she found in a tin inside a 'secret' compartment inside the cupboards. Now she was almost certain Gaara has planned all of this.

_You seriously thought I wasn't going to finsih this stupid little maid job? Hell are you wrong! I'll show you what I'm made of!_

**_Hell yeah!_**

With a small spoon she stirred the solution and put them on a plate. She felt like a waitress, she's been one as well. The tricks she learnt at Chouji's place really helped right about now.Placing another plate on her wrist she managed to get 3 plates and 9 cups of coffee. She walked confidently out and saw the red head. He turned around and smirked at her.

_Now I DEFINATELY know who did the crime... DAMN you Gaara!!_

She faked a smile and shoved him a cup of coffee. He caught it and smirked at her while slowly drinking it. He was enjoying every moment of this and it was plastered all over his face.

_I'm gonna work you like a dog!_

**_Take that Mr 'I can drive you over the brink and murder you with my work' Sabaku no Gaara!_**

He pushed his finished cup back and when Sakura turned around she felt a soft shove. She turned around and the plates wobbled and left her hands. Immediately she caught the 3 plates while spinning them. Alot of the audience cheered the girl on, the show was unbelieveable so far.

_Damn am I glad I took a week off to do that circus training with Kiba... Akamaru wanted to try the flaming hoops and his master did nothing but give him that._

Gaara turned around to see what would happen and was clearly suprised when she caught the plates and walked around the room. Before he went into his office he called out:

" Hey Sakura! Next time use more instant mix!! It tasted too watery!" He could feel the anger radiating off her and could only smirk at it.

Soon, she gave out all the coffee and finished the workload she brought with her to do in between the time she waited for the people to finish their coffee and the water to boil.

She went back to the place that was called her: ' work area' and her mouth practically dropped open. Her eyes almost popping and her body frozen.

**_GAARA!!! I will make your life a living hell if its the last thing I do!!!_**

The workload increased 10 fold and the papers littered the whole area. It was practically Christmas come early for Gaara to watch her struggle but it was like Christmas gone wrong for Sakura.

* * *

He chuckled to himself and stared at the pile of work on her desk. He had personally delivered them and labeled them with long and vivid instructions that would make her scream for a dictionary. He had dug up mountians of work that was supposed to be done over the whole month and shoved it all onto Sakura's desk. The workload was enough to kill. 

_I think you've learnt your lesson now..._

_Well..._

_Maybe a little more work won't hurt..._

He smirked and layed his feet on top of his desk, his position only done this once since his desk was clear. Clear of all paperwork and crap. The junk was all piled onto Sakura's small desk. Slowly he looked out the small curtained window in his office that allowed him to see the whole department. The girl was rushing around and was practically doing an indoor marathon in the department and everyone could only stare in shock and awe.

_She should finish it by the time we finish for the day... Thats if she skips lunch..._

_If she doesn't then I guess thats too bad and she would have to do OT... ( over time)_

" Lets make things a little more different from now on..." he said to the thin air around him as he thought of other ways to annoy his new secretary.

_This should give things a little twist..._

And with that thought he gathered his plan and prepared for fun.

Fun for him.

Work for Sakura.

* * *

**Ring**

**Ring **

**Ring**

_MAKE THESE GOD DAMN PHONES GO AWAY!!!!_

She was about to unplug them or just chuck them out of the window when she noticed that her pile wasn't getting any smaller if she just complains. Instead she just cracked onto her work and as the minutes ticked by and the phones kept ringing she had just stopped all her thoughts and acted like a robot.

"SAKURA!" the loud shout in her ear caused her to knock over a pile of paperwork and she grimaced. She turned around slowly, she already knew who it was. That voice and the fact he shouted her name when no-one else knew her name was a major hint.

"Hai... Gaara-sama... What is it?" She said as she turned back, she didn't even want to face him. She picked up the papers on the floor and dumped it along side the: 'unfinished' pile. Pile was an understatement. Christmas tree would be more fitting. The coloured notes sticking out from all angles and the plain white paper that made the branches and trunk made her desk more like a snowglobe than a place where she could work.

Hell, she didn't even think that she would have to do so much work in so little time but now, he proved her wrong.

"Please look at me when you're answering Sakura...chan" he smirked his famous smirk and watch her creak her head around. Almost like winding up a music box. She was damn pissed and she showed it.

"Thank you Sakura-chan. Why are all these papers on the floor?" he asked innocently and faked a smile at her. The message was as clear as the morning sun.

**I'm gonna make you work like my slave. You can't do crap to me...**

" Gaara-**_kun _**I just happened to **_drop _**those when a **_bug_** flew by my ear... You really should close the windows..." She made a slight higher pitch when she said kun and couldn't help but laugh inwardly at his expression.

Anger.

Control.

Playfulness.

**_Two can play at this game..._**

* * *

The end of the day approached and the workload decresed at a fast rate. She knew that once the clock strikes 5 o clock Gaara couldn't give her any more work or face the consequences and her lawyer. The last thougth in her mind pushed her harder and she rushed through the tasks one by one at sprinting rate. She had skipped lunch without thought, that red head boss of hers might just **_pop _**up out of nowhere and shove more work down her throat. Besides, who needs lunch anyway? She was on a slimming diet and needed to keep her body working while this diet carries on. This was one good thing out of a chain of bad things that have happened so far. 

Her gaze fell on the clock and as if on queue the clock went dead.

The ticking stopped and her face fell on the table. The world was screwed up and she seriously needed one of her relaxation candles right about now. She had done more work than all her other jobs in the past combined. She made coffee, scanned a whole book, copied down a list of products, took 5 threat calls for Gaara, moved a desk, typed a letter to the coffee company to complain about their instant coffee, tested the new baby toys, stapled a whole fact file together, ordered a new type of food called: 'Jackle Snacks' from the Jackle company and new Jackle Packs for kids and other jobs that could possibly go under the catogery of 'Slave labour'

She was cursing all that was good and holy when he called out once again for the 298 time today:

"SAKURA!"

"Hai, Gaara-san... What is it?" She said boredly, the guy had no life. If its his life to torture her he's doing one brilliant job and a job that she can say did almost too well. Too well for her liking.

"Fix the clock!"

_Do I look like I applied for the job of being your god-damn maid?? Hello? Abit of respect would be nice right about now!_

She stared at the space between them. The window was covered but she could hear his voice clearly. She really wanted to swear at the space and tell it to get a life but she swallowed it in and took her pride in. She grabbed a non twisty chair and took the clock down. She sat down on the chair and found the batteries ran out. She shouted:

"Hey Gaara-dono! I need some new batteries for the clock!"

"Well go get them woman! Thats your next job! Do you want me to write you a sticky note and give it to you with instructions on how to go and get new ones from Daisuke?" He asked sarcasticly, he seriously thought she was that dumb?

She refused the urge to knock down his office door and throttle him and went to her desk to call Daisuke's mobile. After several rings he answered:

"Mushi Mush, Namihowa Daisuke speaking. How may I help?"

"Hey Daisuke-san, I need some AA batteries for the clock. The boss is telling me to hurry up as we speak..."

"Sure, I'll come right over."

He hung up and she thanked any God that was out there that she didn't have to leave the office. It was definately 5 o clock by now but that slave driver aka tirant of the Suna company would probably not let her out until that damn clock is fixed.

_God damn you Gaara!!! If I had a drill and no life I would seriously murder you!_

After several LONG minutes later Daisuke ran into the room and handed the batteries to Sakura who fitted them into the clock. She couldn't hang it back up due to her height and was on her tiptoes when a voice from below her alarmed her completely.

"You do know that people can see up your skirt from here you know...I seriously don't want to have people around here getting nosebleeds..."

She kicked him in the face and jumped off the chair, the clock was hung up and she looked back at the angry man that was sitting on the floor. A warm feeling rushed to his nose and he cursed the little stars that was currently dancing on top of his head.

_... WHY THE HELL IS SHE MY SECRETARY?? WITH A FOOT LIKE THAT SHE CAN JOIN A FOOTBALL LEAGUE!!!_

"Pervert!"

The whole office remained silent and the red head just stared at her.His anger could topple his all time record, his nose felt runny and his cheek definately had her boot print all over it and it just got worse. He had a meeting tomorrow with his new business partners and no doubt will there be awkward questions about the funny print of a boot on the owner of Suna Corporation's cheek.

With one final sentance she left the office:

"It's 5 o clock already!"

The clock struck 5 o clock which was more 5:30 if the clock hadn't stopped at the last minute. She swung her coat over her shoulders and pushed open the doors to her freedom.

* * *

He opened his door and wiped his nose for the 425 time after being kicked by that turbo charged secretary of his. What the hell was she? Wonder woman? To have finished the work and kick him in the face with what he would describe as 'deadly force' she could have easily broken his nose if not so done already. 

"Stupid murdering secretary...Stupid tissues!" he cursed the tissues in his office. He never needed them. They were for people that cried and got hurt. He was NOT that type and the sandpaper material tissues layed on his coffee table innocently, soaked in his blood as if mocking him.

"Damn you Sakura! Tomorrow you shall die!"

He sluggishly moved to his study and switched on the computer. Giving a large sigh he sat comfortably and rested his head on the soft leather chair that he had brought especially for this purpose.

His e-mail was full again. The amount of junk there was unbelieveable. He really should get a new account with proper junk boxes and block lists that actually works. The good thing about this e-mail address was not only convenient to use but because the e-mail address was made as an alias to TRY and get rid of all these junk that he recieves.

sabure nosabaku fitted well with his allias and his allias came from there as well. He had met Hanako from here and this was one of the only things he treasured. The relationship with Hanako. He didn't care if she was a teenager or an old woman. She couldn't really care less about where she lived or what nationality she was.

All he cared was about her.

Her and maybe who she might be seeing...

Quickly he scanned the page for any new e-mails from her. It was this time of the day that he felt most calm, th time when he could just sit down on his chair and relax on the thoughts that his friend is sdomewhere out there. Somewhere that hopefully he can visit and see for himself what she looks like, what her figure was like, what was her habits and her favourite foods. It was those things that made him happy. Those tiny little things that he knows make all the difference. Knowing her when some people in the world may not and probably never will. He silently congratulated the ones that worked with her or live near her or even just see her walking to collect her mail. How lucky those people are. Just to know someone so special but never really quite stood out. People like that are the ones that are truely beautiful. Beautiful in the heart. A round of applause should be given to the lucky people that knew people like that or maybe even a chance to know.

He never even noticed that he was congratulating himself and his abnormal luck.

* * *

**_A/N: There! Done!!!! Happy? Leave your nice reviews by the door and don't forget to wait for the next chapter! the next one should be in 2 weeks time or so cuz these chapters are WAY longer than what I expected..._** **_I think I just about beat my record for the longest chapter with these Author's Notes... I hope that at least SOME of yous can review at least on one chapter if not all!!!_**

**_Thankies for all those that are reviewing and are supporting the story so far! Just by adding it on alerts or putting it in a C2 makes all the difference! _**

**_Cyaz soon!_**

**_BlueSkyHeaven_**


	3. Challenges

**_A/N: YAYZ!!!! Bac again! Now ready to go go! This chapter isn't supposed to be a long one so I'm guessing around 2800 words is fine to me... What do you think about the story so far??? I have a sequel in mind... I'm not sure though... Howz things going for all my readers? I'm sure we're all suffering cuz of hwk and all kinds of crap but I hope we can all get pass it!_**

**_Now! On with the story!!!_**

**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Challenges_**

**_Hanako,_**

**_My nose is bleeding... I had an accident... God... The person that hit me had a foot the strength of a ton. I was minding my own business and wham I ended up using sandpaper material like tissues. What the hell is wrong with people? Seriously she either needs anger management or get fired. I think the boss was abit pissed off about the stain I left on the floor but I was in his office when he told the girl that he wouldn't fire her. I'm done for... Short little reply... what happened to sending me one at work? Was the boss driving you around like a dog like you suggested? Hey, at least you're not suffering from a nosebleed. People are looking at me funny, especially the woman around my area. They keep screaming about me finding them sexy._**

**_They seriously are NOT in any way sexy._**

**_Sabure_**

She laughed and winced, the muscles on her arms, legs and stomach definately wasn't agreeing with what she was doing. Poor Sabure had a little nosebleed and it seems like his actions could change the world. She enjoyed these quiet moments at home when she could ignore her friend Ino and Naruto. The small appartment was her haven and she intended to keep it that way. Sabure always had a thing with funny comments. The wya his last sentance seem to try and convince her that he seriously didn't find tem sexy. They were best friends in a way. Never meeting and knowing who was exactly at the other end of the e-mail but enjoyed the company that the other provided. It was just enough to keep their lives moving. He was what she needed and she was what he needed. It was only true though. He had told her about his childhood and she told him of her ex boyfriend, they simply listened and understood. They opened their hearts and let the other in. Just as simple as that.

Gently she got off her warm comfortable chair and got dressed, a light blue elegant blouse and a blue-ish blazer combined with a matching skirt and tights. She couldn't help but be reminded of what had happened yesterday, that perverted boos of hers might have looked up her skirt and she definately wasn't prepared for that. It had took several long minutes before she emerged from her bedroom feeling abit more sure she wouldn't get caught up in a situation like that again. Pocketing her secret devices and a small toolbox she headed out the door with a slice of toast, her handbag and her secret weapon.

The day was going to go smooth for her.

She would make sure of it...

* * *

He glanced around the whole office and sighed.What was he expecting after all? A whole office of people already here and working their butts off not for their pay checks but because they wanted to? Dead wrong. Since his takeover of this company he knew everything that there was to know. People were people; they were greedy, ambious and selfish beings and wouldn't give a damn if the company burnt down if they knew thought they might get income support. It was people like that; that stops the world spinning. He didn't have a choice in the matter, they were workers and what he needed for his workforce. Simple as that, a trade that meant no emotions was to be exchanged in the progress. It has gone on for many years and he only carried on the tradition. Sure there were people that acted like they did care and look what happened to them; they were too crap of a actor and got their asses fired before they can even try to get their hands onto a promotion. He saw through their masks and saw through the compliments and their plans to get more money. 

Money

That was all people cared about, that or their own life. Was life really that important? He would often in the past tried to kill himself. He really didn't see the point of being in a world full of hate and betrayal. What is the point of living when you would get hurt. A moment of happiness is half of the sorrow you would face. That was one of his many motos. It wasn't like he had something to gain, money wasn't important to him and he seriously didn't even want it. His brother and sister didn't mind him much, they were hardly there for much of his developement. The beach was only filled with one set of footprints.The set of footprints was his own. Until Hanako came along. She had just walked into the beach without anyone's permission and walked along side him, the trail of wind that she gathered seem to erase that one set of footprints that he would look apon to see his past. Her appearance kept him moving and never looking back. Never to think about those sad times.

A slight bang caught his attention and his eyes sharpened almost immediately and he concentrated on the source of the bang. It came from his office and he took a defensive stand. He took a 4 year course on martial arts and wasn't going to let that go to waste. he had frequent sparring sessions with a 'friend' or what he thought of as a friend. He was first considered freaky by him but eventually accepted him after realising the mistake he made from thinking that. He was a monster, his friend was normal. Or as normal as he could get.

The door creaked open slightly and his eyes focused on the door even more. One false move from the intruder and they would get their asses kicked out before they can even scream. He had his silent and speedy moves and thats why he was Sabure. His attacks were like the sand, fast and controled. His speed and accuracy never fails to shock his opponent. He was Sabure. He was Sand.

The intruder moved fast and swung the door shut, his eyes couldn't make out who it was as she got into a defensive stance too.

She.

She lowered hers and her cheeks went into a furious blush. She hadn't expected him to come in so early but she got ready for his line of questions as soon as she saw who was there. She had just finished with her little job and about to start her work early and do what she needed to do before Gaara could pile any more things for her to do.

" What the hell were you doing in my office woman?" He barked at her and she didn't show one bit suprised by his voice.

"I was tidying your desk and installing a new system for you and was about to make some coffee for you when you come to work." She answered, she couldn't show any weakness and wouldn't let him see through her. A few years of courses on drama and martial arts proved to be more rewarding than she had thought.

"What system?" He asked suspicously and turned to glance at his office. It was neat like she said and couldn't spot anything until she answered:

" On your desk there's a little button, if you want I'll show you what it is..."

He looked carefulyl at his desk and spotted a small button the size of his thumb and walked into the office, his hand signalled that she should follow him.

"What does it do?" He asked as his fingers lightly traced the outline of the small button.

"If you press it 3 times then a similar button on my desk would glow, it tells me that you need something. If you use this button it saves you running out of your office to call me." _And save me from dropping that mountain of work that you pile on me..._

"Do you need a test run Gaara-kun?" She raised her voice when using kun and knew he noticed it too. The sacasm on the kun was more than enough to push him back into the boss he was and the control over the situation.

"That would be more than appreciated Sakura-chan." He followed her example and sat at his desk smirking. This little button was going to end up torturing her to the ends of hell.

She walked out of the office also smirking. How innocent he could be if he thought that the button would be more harm to her than him. He never noticed the little things he put into his office, she was way more prepared than the average secretary. She had deliberately cleaned his desk as an excuse to go in and if she was caught like she was now then the excuse would be used. If she wasn't caught she would still use the same speech. Either way she wins.

Returning to their normal expression the two couldn't help but inwardly smirk, each had their own plan and was going to put it into action as soon as the clock struck 8.

They stared at each other and the silent message was transfered through that one glance.

**_Just try and beat me. I dare you.

* * *

_**

The office door slammed opened and both of them looked. It was before 8am but somehow everyone in the office had come in early. They didn't have time to test run of the button but all was going according to plan.

Or at least one of their plans.

"Why are you all here so early?" Gaara asked, his tone was lower than usual. The office became silent, the birds outside seemed to have stopped their songs to hear the answer, all of Sakura's co-workers pushed Daisuke who was at the back, unseen by Gaara to the front. He gave a slight cough before answering.

"Sir, errr... we kind of... erm... got...erm...-" He was cut off by Gaara, his face was fumming and his face was almost as red as his hair. If it was one thing he hated was to wait. he was an impatient man and hell he hated waiting for answers even more.

"God damn it Daisuke! Say what you have to say!" Gaara shouted and his voice was loud and hoarse.

" Sir, we have Mr Makinova outside and he said he heard about a new product we were going to put on the market and was interested in knowing more about it..."

Mr Makinova was a hard man to please, it took several long agonizing hours just to convince him to think about buying a large amount of the product but he had somehow heard about the new company: 'Jackle' and wants some of the products.

Something was definately fishy here.

"So why are you all here? Its not even 8 yet. I haven't seen you all here so early in my whole life."

"Errrr... Sakura-san called us all in here around 7am this morning sir. She said that Mr Makinova had an appointment at 8am so I phoned everyone."

Sakura.

He glanced at the so said secretary and she just looked back at him.

_You wanted a game? I'll give you one..._

The contest was clear.

The playing field was set.

The characters were ready.

_Bring it on woman!_

Let the games begin.

* * *

He fiddled with his fingers as hhe tall man seated. This was one hell of a mess if he ever saw one. He knew nothing about the Jackle company and this man wanted him to tell him all about it. This situation had to be dealt with; with care and concentration. One little slip up nad the company loses millions of its customers from around the globe. Mr Makinova was one of their many customers and concentrate trade in the western areas of the globe. If he wasn't pleased then Temari would kill him, literally. Even if he was the owner of this company it didn't mean that her sister and brother didn't own parts of the company as well. They took over the Suna Corporation as a family and decided on who did what before they stepped foot into the company. As manager of the east and west side of the Suna global trade temari would gladly rip her little brother's hair off if anything happened to her side of the company. Gaara owned the central department and therefore had the most power but he worked along side his siblings and had to respect them as well when he trades with customers. The best thing to do right now is stall for time and let him do some research on the company while Mr Makinova is being distracted. 

He pressed the tele-com system in his office to Sakura.

"Sakura, please call in Mangers: Temari and Kankuro please. They should be on the third floor in a meeting right about now. Knock on the door and tell them that... that Gaara wants them here NOW." He didn't shout the now but the grunt at the end showed his impatientness and she leisurely walked through the busy mass of her co-workers and headed towards the elevator.

_Ok... I won't be that mean as to take the stairs but I will slow down abit when I get to the thrid floor..._

The two men regarded each other carefully and the silence was enough to show that the two men were on the edge of pouncing onto each other like tigers. A few years ago Mr Makinova was still as he was now, fresh out of university with a degree and a manager for the Western Trade Route company. He had been a customer of Suna Corporation and had frequent meetings with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

That was when it started.

The hints were subtle but were there. He began to ask the siblings for a drink and of course they said yes. It was only respect that they have a few drinks with their customer and enjoy the night. After that he began to ask Temari out for Lunch, Dinner and even wanted to give her a ride home. That was when they both snapped. Kankuro and Gaara had grown up with their older sister and even though their family bonds weren't as strong as steel it was somewhere there. Their sister was in a relationship with Advisor Nara Shikamaru of the Konoha Corporation and knew that she loves him dearly. Mr Makinova was making things harder for the couple and they fell out of their relationship once because of him. That was as far as it went. The two brothers silently decided that it was as far as ot would get. Their sister deserved much better and loved another man. They couldn't force her into a relationship with someone she didn't love. they couldn't sell their sister to a man like Makinova who knew about her relationship with Shikamaru and still made moves on her.

They stopped the meetings and told him exactly how they felt. They were disgusted with him and even though Suna Corporation went through a hard time after that they managed to get back to the top in no time thanks to the hard work the siblings went through. Mr Makinova didn't reappear for a few months but when he did he kept a neutral face with them and nothing more. He made things harder for the company and they would spend more time on him then they would normally did for their customers. He had a way with his words and his arrogance annoyed Gaara greatly. The incident with Temari was confidential and therefore it was not the gossip in the offices and Temari could only thank her brothers when they helped her get back into her relationship with Shikamaru.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the elevator, her eyes relaxed like nothing was going wrong. In fact everything was nearly according to plan. Except she never thought of Sabaku no Gaara calling in for reinforcements. He was in one hell of a situation and used the best way to get out of it; this made the gane even more interesting to the both of them. Soft tapping noises echoed through the almost empty corridle made the trip boring but worthwhile. She couldn't wait to see Sabaku no Gaara recieving help... 

It was too much of a temptation to not do as she was told but she argued with herself silently as she appeared nothing less than normal on the outside.

_Gaara... I won't ruin your company... But it doesn't mean i can't have fun... I'll do my part as your secretary... and also do my part to send you to your living hell..._

She stopped outside the room and examined the door. The door was impressive with its 3 meter length and 2 meter width. It was enough to let a giant through and she knew this had to be the places. From the muffled voices inside she could only assume that people were in there and may possibly be in an arguement. She sighed.

_Damn me for giving you mercy..._

She knocked on the door and waited for a reply. After a few short moments later a man that looked very much similar to Daisuke opened the door and led her in.

"What do you want?" A woman at the east end of the table sighed. She was enough to knock men out with a stare. The woman had blonde hair tied up in 2 sets of piggy tails and the fishnet and T-shirt mix gave a whole new meaning to 'exposure'. She showed off her body and her mini skirt really didn't argue with that. She wore full black like Gaara and if she was to just stand in an alley you would think she was one of the Mafia bosses or a member.

"Give her a break Temari... I think she's new. Not many people know we have these meetings... She must be lost." He smiled at her sweetly. The man had brown messy hair and he wore a black hoodie, black trousers covered to his toes and his face was almost all hidden from her view until he had turned in her direction. He looked similar to the woman in his dress style and looked like a gangster in the streets.

_Temari?_

_That must be who Gaara's savior is..._

"Temari-sama? Gaara-sama asked me to call you and Kankuro-sama to the office now." She looked at the man that had treated her like a child lost in the supermarket.

"I presume you're Kankuro-sama? I'm Gaara's new secretary. Haruno Sakura."

"Ah! Haruno Sakura... The new secretary... Skip all the sama and san crap...Mind if I call you Sakura-chan?" He asked and smiled at her. He didn't seem too bad. Even if he did treat her like a child. This could be used to her advantage.

"No sir I don't mind, its my duty to call you Kankuro-sama or Kankuro-san. Gaara-sama might get abit annoyed if I just call you Kankuro."

"Sure, you can just call me Kankuro when we're with people like Temari. She doesn't really give a crap. I think Shikamaru is finally rubbing off on her... Heh, she's been talking like him for the last hour!" he joked and glanced back at Temari who looked like she was either magically turning purple or she was angry as hell.

"Temari-san or Temari-chan is fine with me... Like dimbo brother just said I don't really mind what you call us. Gaara seems like he's got a stick up his ass most days anyway so just do what he says. You must be having it tough by the looks of things... Gaara hasn't fired you yet... it certainly is a record. He's fired more people than I've had boyfriends." The woman named Temari said as she examined her nails and her brother sniggered.

"Temari, the only reason you don't have so many boyfriends is cuz-" From out of practically no-where a giant fan hit him on the face and he was knocked out of his chair. Sakura ran over to him and helped him sit up.

"...that giant fan of yours..." he finished as he fainted into the floor.

Sakura stared from Temari to the unconscious Kankuro that had crosses in his eyes. She just looked at her brother and sighed.

"Why do I get such difficult siblings?"

"Sakura...err...chan what was it that you came in here to tell us anyway?" She asked and scooped up Kankuro with her fan. She headed towards the Daisuke look alike and handed Kankuro over to him. With a few quick words the man disappeared from the room leaving the two woman alone.

"Gaara-sama wanted your assistance with a customer Temari...san" She replied and held the door open for her. Temari smirked and pushed her out of the door way and walked out herself.

"I'm not useless you know... I really can manage. Don't treat me like how Kankuro treats you. I know you aren't dumb and I'm not either. No need to be like a slave to me. You're just like me. Just a girl working in an office. Nothing new."

She helped Sakura up and smiled at her, as much as she would like to talk to her and get to know Gaara's little secretary she doubt her brother could wait any longer without blowing the whole building up she pressed the button for the elevator and waited for it to come back down.

_I guess Gaara's siblings are a little different than I had thought..._

* * *

**_A/N: Yayz! Another chapter done... ok... I'm estimating that I'll be able to update around next week or 2 weeks after cuz I'm getting more determined to working hard on this story and making it good! I can't wait to see those reviews! What do you think of it so far??_**

**_I really hope that I'm doing better than my other fanfic..._**

**_Thx so much for the support so far!_**

**_BlueSkyHeaven_**


	4. Intelligence

**_A/N: Yet another update! lol, thanks for all the reviews and comments! I don't bite so just click that lil button and make me happy! Ok... A little notice to all you fans!_**

**_This is my 2nd long fic that I've made. I plan it to be around 15 chapters or less. _**

**_I hope this will be my best work ever._**

**_So please support the story!_**

**_Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Naruto but has anything I ever wished for comes true? Hell no. I wish this story was a success but so far its on: Ok._**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Intelligence_**

Time seemed to silently tick by and they did in fact. The loud ring of the elevator's arrival brought the 2 women back into the world. It was clear that the two were not to be messed with and they both knew it. Temari saw Gaara's expression when he came back from the interviews. His face showed no weakness as usual but there was one important detail that led her to believe that something was up. His face was always neutral. Always has been. Always will be. His non existant brow never rose up with shock or scrunched up together in confusion. Yes, he did have times where he was confused but he never showed it. Showing emotion was weakness. Weakness was not an option for Sabaku no Gaara, the leader of the Suna Corporation, the brother of Sabaku no Kankuro and Sabaku no Temari. They were a team. He was independant but he would never disgrace his team. Temari digested the facts as soon as they took over the company but on that night it all changed, even if it was only slightly.

Sabaku no Gaara showed emotion.

Sure it wasn't much but a simple little glance at him from a sister's point of view could tell that something or someone had made this human iceburg crack.

**_Flashback:_**

**_He walked in casually. A little too casually... Temari's eyebrows rose slightly. Anymore and Gaara would notice and ask her what she was thinking. She could never lie to Gaara. Even if she wanted to. He saw through each and every little lie she had ever tried to tell. Ever since they were young they had known when one of them said a lie. It was from all the relationship experiance that they had together that made this connection possible. _**

**_He dropped his keys in the key pot and walked staight into their kitchen, slowly he moved around the room, his steps precise and accurate, never missing where the target was and it showed his change in attitude. As much as Gaara was a human iceburg he relaxed slightly when he was in their rest house. The siblings had pulled in money together to buy the rest house as a place to just be together to talk and do things as siblings. they each had their own house and would go there after time at the rest house. Since all of them could drive it was no problem getting to and from the rest house._**

**_'His stance is tense and calculating...' She noted down mentally and began running over the facts._**

**_'He only had a few meetings and interviews today. Me and Kankuro done most of the paperwork and he seemed fine when we had breakfast...'_**

**_'Ok... 8:00- He had a meeting with the advisors... 9:00- Had a meeting with the fiance advisors...10:00- Breakfast...10:30- Interview for Adverts department... 11:15- A short break...12:00- Lunch... 1:00- Paperwork...3:00- Meeting with Suna's sponsers... 4:00- Interview for secretary...5:00- Interview for Sales's assistants...'_**

**_She knew his timetable off by heart now. Daisuke had accidently mailed Gaara's timetable onto her inbox and this way she knew where Gaara was all the time. Even if her little brother could protect himself very well he couldn't be protected 24/7._**

**_' He was fine at Lunch and when I was in the meeting at 3pm he was fine... So this little incident happened during 4pm till now...'_**

**_Seeing Gaara still in the kitchen drinking the now made coffee she walked towards the garden. She made her steps light and tried to make it as non-suspicious as she possibly could and snuck out of the house. She had a phone call to make and needed complete privacy. Even if Gaara was to suddenly burst out she could always TRY and fool him and say that it was Shikamaru. This chance of Gaara bursting through the garden was low as the garden was one of the places Gaara really never visited, even if it was in their rest house._**

**_Shifting her eyes slightly she concentrated on the phone book on her phone. pressing the buttons at a fast rate she made the call. After several rings the phone was picked up and it was exactly who she wanted to speak to._**

**_"Mushi Mushi Daisuke-kun, its Temari. I need you to tell me about something..." Temari walked towards the end of the garden and looked back towards the rest house. She could see Gaara walk into the lounge and sat on the couch. This was perfect timing. If he had even sat anywhere but the couch he would see Temari through the glass. _**

**_"Temari-sama! What a pleasant suprise! What is it you want to know?"_**

**_"Did anything strange happen to Gaara around 4pm till now? I don't want you to ask any questions but just answer the question quickly." She kept her eyes on hte red head in question who was 'watching' TV. He wasn't watching it, his eyes were just staring at the black box in front of him. He was too alert. _**

**_"Errrr... 4pm... he had around 12 interviewers for the secretary job. The last one though... that last one was the one that spent the most time in the office. She was hired. The interview went on for about 15 minytes and Gaara-sama wanted to hear more from her but was interupted by a fight in the lobby." Daisuke reported detailedly. Daisuke was a man that did his job and did it partly because he needed it but partly beacuse he liked the sand siblings. He was their secretary before they had taken over the company and gave him a promotion after 8 years of hard work. He became Gaara's assistant and did some of his paperwork for him._**

**_" Do you know why she stayed in there for so long?" Temari was interested now. Secretary interviews never lasted more than 5 minutes with Gaara. Its a yes or no answer after he look through their files. He was picky and never seemed to pick one for permanent._**

**_"Gaara-sama seemed to be playing with her. She played along with him. Thats what I think... Please excuse my comments Temari-sama. Thats just what I assume..."_**

**_"Daisuke-kun, I believe what you say with no doubt. You have my trust. If this secretary was hired then did it make any effect on Gaara?"_**

**_"Yes I think so... Gaara-sama seemed slightly more alert and became very strict with the new interviewers..."_**

**_"Thanks Daisuke-kun... say a hello to your wife please."_**

**_"Its a pleasure to help Temari-sama..."_**

**_She hung up and flipped her phone back into her pocket. She learnt alot from that converstaion... This new secretary... She needed to be checked out. If she was enough to make Gaara 'feel' she definately tops the list of potential girlfriends or potential worst enemy. Either way she needed to be checked and that was that. _**

**_Walking back towards the house she slided the door to the left to open the glass door. Gaara was still sitting on the couch and his eyes never left the centre of the TV. He was stressed. Way too stressed. _**

**_"Hey Gaara, what's up? Anything happening at work lately?" She asked casually and mentally cursed her curiosity. She wanted to know about the mysterious secretary badly._**

**_"Nothing much" He murmured, his eyes not moving from that centre spot._**

**_"Alright then... If you say so...I'm gonna hit the hay early today... I have a date with Mr Troublesome at the cinema tomorrow..." She walked off and faked a yawn. She had alot of research to crack on tonight and wouldn't get much sleep even if what she said about her date was true._**

**_She stepped into her room and sat down on the chair. She would have to stay at the rest house for the night. Kankuro was still at the office finishing the puppets project he suggested and wouldn't stay here anyway. Gaara might just go back to his house after his little 'episode' is over._**

**_She switched on the computer and looked absently at a picture that sat on the table of the computer desk. It was a recent picture of her and Shikamaru. They were at the park and someone took this for them, Shikamaru had his arm around her and she snuggled under him. Shikamaru had his face turned towards the sky, she remembered that exactly that moment the guy who took it took the shot. He had muttered about how pointless and troublesome it was but was elbowed by her after the picture._**

**_She whispered to the picture:_**

**_"Sorry, Shika-kun... Family comes first..." Silently she put the picture face down on the table and began typing away on her keyboard. Trying to find out more about the mysterious secretary._**

**_End Flashback_**

They stepped into the elevator silently and regarded each other again. They were careful around each other and just like how she handed Gaara she handled Temari the same way. Even though Temari isn't as dangerous she was still a force to be reckoned with. They were walking a very thin line and was dangerous in so many ways. Temari turned out to be the person to break the silence.

"Sakura.You are now Gaara's secretary right?"

"Hai Temari-san..." She looked her right in the face when she said that. Most people were timid and shy around her, Temari was a strong woman and other woman would pale before her but for once a new person stood up to meet her eyes. This person was Sakura.

"Look after him ok? I trust you." She looked absently at the pink haired woman in front of him. She was what he needed after all. She had made a crack in the shield and eventually as she keep cracking on that same spot she would eventually get through to him. She couldn't do it as her sister but it was the next best thing to get someone to do it.

"Temari-san... we just met... how can you trust me?" this girl was no dumbass.

"Heh, lets just say I have a feeling that I can trust you with my little brother who's no doubt gonna rip my head off for bring late..." They stepped out of the elevator and walked up to Gaara's door. The whole office seem to freeze in time and the whole office turned to the two woman. They all knew how Temari dressed and compared to Sakura she really did stand out.

"What the hell are you all looking at? If you don't have work I can give you work!" Temari barked and the whole office suddenly came back to life and the phones began to ring and the people moved like how they were before. She walked confidently up to Gaara's door and reached for the door handle, she bounced back slightly and coughed.

"I don't think I should just barge in..." She said and rubbed her head in embarrassment. Even she had the brain to think before doing something rash. On the other hand Haruno Sakura, age 23 just gotten into a mental competition with her boss, the owner of the Suna Corporation and practically leader of the world's industry.

Temari knocked at the door 3 times, swinging the door handle and walked confidently into the room, unaware of the impending war between the people inside.

* * *

In she came, in all her glory. It was as if time froze and the two men both stared at the two women who had walked in. The one that came in first was caped in black and her blood red lip stick stuck out on her pastal coloured skin. The blonde woman didn't freeze like the man but simply regarded him quietly and quickly while snapping her attention back to her brother who was watching the both anxiously as if waiting for a war to start out. Her skirt swayed lightly in the slight breeze that came in through the window, she shivered and the coffee coloured hair man swallowed slightly. She still had the same effect on him and it was only natural that he reacts to such a small movement. The silence was lost when the door shut and the pink haired woman entered the room with coffee and tea for the 3 people in the room. The whole room was tense but she reacted well to it, after all she had managed to survive Gaara. She could do make do with the atmosphere for now. It wasn't anything new and she asked the guests politely, her manners unfailing and her smile a little too fake. 

"Makinova-san, nice to see you again." Temari said to the man in the chair and turned her gaze lightly towards Gaara.

"Gaara... What is it that you need?"

"Temari, Makinova-san would like you to inform him of the Jackle company that we have recently allied ourslef with, their products are interesting and as the manager on the West and East I would like you to give him a presentation on it." He looked straight at her and she looked at him. The message was clear now. Gaara always handed these cases, he wouldn't tell her to do it unless he was really desperate or needed to buy some time. Clearly the latter was the case.

"Hai, Sakura... Can you help me set up the projector over there please...?" She pointed to the empty part of the wall and walked over to Gaara's desk, Gaara's eyes never left Makinova and wasn't bothered by his sister invading what he used to call: 'His Space'. What mattered now was that Makinova got his paws off Temari. Kankuro was missing and he needed to question that but for now he had matters to deal with and a competition to win.

Temari sat on his desk and pressed the telecom device that sat on his desk. After a few rings a person answered.

"Mushi Mushi, I would like you to bring my projector and the Jackle Company's folder here along with the slides that came in with the introduction pack."

She swung her leg around and placed her right leg over her lefts, the movement was so quick that it practically happened in a fraction of a second and immediately Sakura knew what she was up to.

_Hell... and I thought I was smart... This woman...Temari... She's quick... Makinova's a pervert and she wanted to cross her legs... That mini-skirt was getting WAY too much attention, she did it fast so she wouldn't give the man a nosebleed..._

She picked up the papers and smirked. It was getting more interesting by the second. A battle of wits. The best man wins... but in this case...Best man or woman. Temari was joining into this battle and she was either and ally or an enemy. The position she chooses now decides everything.

_Looks like we have a new player..._

Silence entered the room as the breeze was filtered through the windows. It marked the calm before the strom and they knew it all too well. Makinova had his eyes on Temari and it shifted slightly to the pink haired secretary who was eyeing her boss with a fast glance. It seemed like a stare off was made in that connection and the victor was un-named. Only time could tell.

Soft knocks were heard and the tension rose. The creaking of the door echoed through the room and Daisuke walked in, a trolley of equipment followed him by the pull of his hand, a simple projector, a few bright leaflets and a laptop layed on the surface of the trolley. The fair haired man looked around the room and spotted the blonde, he bowed slightly and she nodded to him and pointed to the empty space between the bookshelves. A nod towards her direction was all it took to get Sakura helping the man with the equipment.

Several minutes ticked by and the only noise in the room remained to be the only noise heard. The office practically had been sound proved and bullet proved when the siblings redecorated it to Gaara's liking. Soft shuffling and several quite conversation between Sakura and Daisuke later they had sorted the projector up with the laptop which with its shiny black tatoo like patterns confirmed it was indeed Temari's beloved Laptop the blonde switched on the projector than the laptop.

A strange decision.

_Why would she switch on the projector first? When the laptop comes on it would show her desktop and anything private on it... Is it just a habit or...what?_

Gaara looked at Temari, the expression on his face still as icy as the iceburgs in the North Pole. A slight tilt of her head towards the folder was all it took for Gaara to reach for the folder and open it as in mock, regular, checking to see if everything is fine. His eyes scanned through the front page quickly and he fired a smirk at Sakura who was looking from the folder to him. He was going to win unless she does something. Something fast.

Ramming herself deep into her thoughts Temari looked at her. That split second that Sakura locked herself into her mind to find a soloution it only took mere seconds for Temari to figure the this whole mess up.

Sakura made this mess for Gaara to fix...She did this on purpose.

This was...interesting...

Lets see what you can do now...Sakura...

Swiftly she twirled towards Gaara and fired a confident smirk, looking at the front page of the folder. Temari watched the exchanged expression quietly and noted quickly down that Haruno Sakura has an ace up her sleeve. Or so she said in that one smirk. Either she had an ace or plain bluffing she would have to find out. She didn't appriciate the girl bring this pervert into this war but for the sake of her brother's love life she would just have to deal with it for now. It was plain obvious that he **_didn't _**like the secretary in any way, not even as a friend and the secretary **_didn't_** like her boss anymore than a prisoner liking the people that condemed him but it was like that they fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. The polor opposites of each other proved itself to be the point where the two attracted, even with each other's flauses they could help each other to stand up.

They were exactly what the other needed.

Gaara scanned the pages of the folder with shock written over his eyes but not his expression, nobody but Sakura and Temari could read that look. He was way shocked. Beyond shocked. He was paralysed into his seat and his aqua like eyes reflected his dismay. Even if he used to be heartless and didn't give a damn if his siblings died he cared now. He changed. Changed... was it a word to describe him? He was able to feel pieces of his once long gone feelings and now he finally felt for the first time to in life:

Worry.

He was worried for this company.

Worried for what would happen if Makinova didn't approve.

Worried of what would happen to him.

To his siblings.

All those years of hard work would be put to waste.

All because of this.

He couldn't let it happen.

He just couldn't.

A soft tap was all it took to shake Gaara's intense stare at the folder and he tore his eyes from the pages and onto the screen of the projection.

It was a bad joke.

Way too much of a bad joke.

On the screen was Temari's desktop. her background covered the whole screen and the 3 people audience just stared at it. Makinova shifted at the picture and Sakura just looked at it. Gaara looked from the background to Temari, firing a silnet but loud enough eye contact message to his sister.

_What the hell do you think you're doing?_

On the background was a photo.

A photo like no other.

A photo of Temari and Shikamaru in the park.

Holding hands.

Looking into each other's eyes.

Lips almost touching.

So close.

Caught and put onto Temari's desktop.

Makinova shifted from left to right, his eyes avoided the screen as if a laser would fire at him if he did. Memories refreshed into his mind and as if a needle had prickled him he stood up quickly from his seat and looked straight at Temari. The shout never came, the silence never ended and he just looked at her. Then it all broke.

"Nara Shikamaru...Konoha Corporation, Advisor for the leader Tsunade-san...I lost to him...I must say I lost to a good opponent...but one that has enough brain to work out at least 100 stratergies but not be able to work out the minds of a woman..." he chuckled and looked at her again, his gaze holding her in.

"Makinova-san...The Jackle Company..." Sakura reminded and was immediately glared at from the red head from across the room who still hasn't dissiperated his anger yet. The folder...

It was empty.

Hidden behind the colourful front page was a few sheets of:

Clear,

White,

Paper.

At any other time and a different person this would be considered a joke. Maybe a bad one but still a joke. But this was definately not a bad joke to Gaara.

This was pure evil.

To have thought of replacing the sheets of information with clean pieces of paper and leave no trace of ever touching it. She was smart. Too smart for her own good but in this case too smart for Gaara's own good. He had no time to switch on the computer and conduct a full detailed report of the Jackle company in the next 5 seconds and his life was practically doomed. All thanks to Sakura.

_See... Don't underestimate me jerk!_

**_Hell yeah!_**

Smirking. That was one of the many habits she somehow inherited off of her beloved boss. It was similar to a smile but not quite there. It was like a sneer but showed more than a sneer. She liked it. No. She loved it. She did all of the planning last night, even if it took longer than she would have thought she managed to make this flawless plan on her revenge. Her arms ached and her muscles screamed in agony last night but in exchange for the sweet icy serving of revenge she numbed her pains and typed away on her office laptop. Trasferring the files were hard work but she made it and somehow through all fo it she couldn't help but feel a prickle of guilt. She brushed it aside and switched off the laptop and left her guilt to be carried away by the autumn breeze that slipped through the cracks of her windows. Drifting off to some place else. Far away.

Guilt and worry had tempararily set up its camp upon her poor soul and at times one of the sides would win. It wasn't easy to love inside of a body that practically has 2 minds stuck together with ducktape and glued together and super-glue. It ate at her soul and would kept her waking and sleeping, a routine that had somehow landed onto her last night. She would wake up every five minutes or so, sweating like a pig on a hot day, her arms would automatically wrap themself around her and she would hold herself, her nightmare fades ever so slightly. She would tell herslef that it was just a dream, nothing but a dream and will just be a dream. Her resons were silence by her thoughts of her actions and she would shiver a little, the non existant breeze brushing her back softly as if caressing her skin and kissing it slightly. Fate was playing with her like a toy, an interesting yet difficult toy to play with. Fate moved her to be with him. Fate moves her one step closer to the light known as insanity.

How she managed to hide that small yet growing bulge in her soul was yet another skill that came from experiances. To die inside but not let a single soul know...

It was an Art.

Art that covers up all the blemishes that were made in the past.

Art that wipes away all the unclean marks that were on her and made her feel different.

She buried herself inside that pile of work. Inside that next coursework. Inside the charts and statistics she made. The numbers crowded themself around her and made her invunable. Or so she thinks. Each tear was hidden within every book she scanned and every bit of sadness into the little origami stars she made. Little hexagons that were kept in different jars and containers. They littered her home but made it **_her_** home. Every jar had a different colour and a different part of her life stored into it, a different time long before she was the person she was today, the jars marked every little thing that had a major impact on her life. Whether a something happy or sad she would wrap the little strip of paper around the hexagon and think of it. Her fingers had papercuts and bled but it didn't matter. The little droplets of her life liquid would harmlessly pour itself into the star; marking it, staining it and sealing its mark on it.

_What has Gaara ever done to deserve mercy?_

_Did he give me any?_

She would repeat the sentences in her head like a chant and the message would get into her head and fill it with the fuel for revenge.

Hate.

She would argue back to the chant and ask her own questions.She was her own self. Why should she be tied down to something as troublesome as hate?

_Haruno Sakura... look at yourself.. What are you?_

_Tell me..._

* * *

The end was drawing near and they all knew it. Either one of them gives the presentation or they lose out. Simple as that. Eyes shifted across the room wildly but Gaara's eyes were glued to Sakura, a glare was shared and nothing but silence hit the room once more. 

"Makinova-san..." Sakura whispered and moved towards the man. The man acknowledged her with a slight nod and glued his stare onto her. Temari wasn't the only one in this room that did a number on him. The secretary of the tempered red head sure could give a show.

"Makinova-san... Gaara-sama decided for me to give you the presentation since he's busy today... He has an apointment at 12pm and lots more packed up for today... He wanted me to give you a detailed report and if you would like... Gaara-sama can attend his meetings and Temari-san could escort him and I can give you the presentation..." She faked a blush and stared at the floor in fake embarrassement. She had to act like a high school girl with a major crush on this **_guy_**. She has seen much **_better _**men and as much as she hated to admitt it, even the stuck up Gaara had better qualities than this pervert.

She flashed a brief look at Gaara who obserbed the scene quietly and glared at her from his spot next to his desk. His secretary sure knows how to piss him off and if it wasn't that he was attracted to her and have an interest in playing with her he would have kicked her out the door before she even came in. In an almost comical way a vain that rested on his temple rose with anger and he clamped down on his tounge to stop any insults from leaking out.

"Ah! Sakura-chan... this is a great way to...errr... bond between out two companies... How about we meet up one of these days for lunch and you can give me the presentation there?" Makinova waved his eyebrow at the disgusted yet still very good actress Sakura who kept her cool and managed to save the man from inner Sakura's wrath.

**_HELL AM I GONNA GO TO LUNCH WITH THIS PIECE OF COW MANURE!!!_**

The siblings looked from one to another and a quick and silent decision was made by the two to kill Kankuro and Sakura after this little event.

_Damn you Kankuro! If you were here it might have been abit more help!_

Temari wasn't complaining as much though. She had overall had a balanced of events.

1: She lost the perverted stalker that nearly ruined her relationship with the guy she loves.- GOOD

2: Her brother is damn pissed and they might end up losing major business from this.- BAD

She sighed and looked back at the pink haired woman. It was as if she had them all captivated in the palm of her hand without so much as to lift a finger or touch them for that matter. She was way too much of Gaara's opposite to have them together.

But with a little twist here and there it would only take seconds for them to collide.

This was gonna be one hell of a turn of events.

Also known as:

A Revolution.

* * *

Slowly, she cleared up the desk and even when she was hard at work shuffling papers and sweeping the desk she could feel his eyes following her and a glare that was as deadly as a knife. She ignored the stare and sighed. The plan worked out well but a few twists happened that almost overthrown the whole cause of the plan in mere seconds. She didn't expect that the great Sabaku no Gaara would even think about asking for help. It was just simply... 

Out of her thinking range...

She finished the work she did volentarily as if she didn't have a care in the world and walked out of the office gracefully, not losing her focus on Gaara's eyes as she walked out. He was still staring at her like she was some kind of celestial being that had flown down from heaven and hit him on the head with a rubber duck. She gathered her work that had somehow piled up onto her small miniture desk and grabbed her pale peach coloured coat that hung on the coat hangers. Balancing all her work and managing to open the door she walked out off the skyscraper and headed towards the park that she used perminately as her shortcut home. Her red haired boss had followed her, mimicing her actions before she left the office and had grabbed his coat before comming out to greet the autumn winds.

Soft tapping on the pavement was all that was heard, the sound of bird's singing was replaced by the wind and the pink haired woman winced at the cold, brutal weather that she had to suffer since moving here. She could still feel Gaara's gaze on her, it was like a tingle, a soft tingle that was similar to the gut feeling that most people have.

Instinct.

She sat her workpile down onto a nearby seating area the park had recently added and noted the her boss was still on her tail. If it was any other man she would ahve called the police by now but he was a different case. He was her boss and if she actually did call the police it wouldn't help to decrease his increasing temper. She sighed and waited for the red haired man to break the silence that seemed to hung over her like a thick curtain and he didn't fail her expectation.

"Why?"

She wasn't shocked or expected the word that came out of his mouth. She had expected a good old shout at her and a few threats from this man but so far she got one simple word. Just one word.

"Why? That was exactly what I wanted to ask you Gaara-kun" She used her normal sarcasm in this and he raised his non existant eyebrows at her.

"Why what?"

"Why the hell are you stalking me?" She couldn't help but laugh inside. The thought of Sabaku no Gaara stalking her behind every corner in a comical way just made her crack up. The thought had suddenly turned freaky and she looked back at her boss who was doing: ' The Eyebrow Thing' again. One non existant eyebrow went up and the other stayed down. It was hilarious but it did nothing to cheer her mood from the transformation of that last thought.

Gaara behind every corner.

Every road.

Every room.

Everywhere.

The hairs on her back were standing up and she shivered slightly. How the heck did that thought slip into there? The man in question still stared at her and she just about had it up to her head with it. It was creepy and didn't help with the other thought.

"Would you quit staring at me? It's damn creepy..." She picked up her work and glanced one more time at him. Her eyes lingered on his eyes and face before walking out of the place and leaving him with the comfort of the wind.

* * *

**_A/N: Ok... I killed my hand doing this chapter so it would REALLY be nice if the people who put me on alerts at least give it a go and leave a small review... This chapter took me weeks but I'll TRY and make an update by next week... A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS to those reading and spending time on Fanfiction lately! Have a wonderful christmas and have everything you ever wanted!_**

**_BlueSkyHeaven_**

PS: For those wondering this chapter is actually around 5700 words altogether and breaking my record!


	5. Forget meNot

**_A/N: All better now! Only abit more time left till new year! A new chapter to celebrate this! Thx for all the support so far and I hope that this story can do even better! Thx so much for the support and I made sure that the signed reviews were answered! _**

**_Just a little spoiler..._**

**_This chapter is quite dark and you have to think a little bit differently and be able to accept the emotions in this chapter..._**

**_The mood is quite different from the humor and agnst in this chapter and the reason why this chapter is here is like abit of history and fluff for later uses..._**

**_Disclaimer: Over and over I have to repeat this but for the sake of legal reason I CAN'T own Naruto or any of the characters... I can hardly own a room in the house let alone a series..._**

**_Now, less crap and more fanfic!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Forget me...Not_**

**_Sabure,_**

**_There are days when you feel like a piece of crap. Not just for putting up with work but for all the stuff you done too. I always tell you that you should be nicer to people and I doubt you actually take the advice. I can't even think about it anymore. Its so hard to even breathe. Every breathe I take another intake of poison enters. Poetic eh? Thats just who I am. It kills me inside sometimes... The things I did and the things I might do to people in the future. Somedays I'm just glad that I am tell you everything. Every little thing. Even if you're just scanning the e-mail it makes me feel a little better. Knowing that I showed myself to the person I trust the most. You mean the world to me Sabure, you might never understand how much you mean to Hanako. Don't you just wish you could fly away at times like these? These times when you think that the world is such a harsh place you just want to get out but you are the one that had somehow pulled me back to sanity._**

**_Sabure,_**

**_One day._**

**_One day I'll find you._**

**_Please wait for me._**

**_Hanako_**

The breeze swept her curtain in a waltz, the twirl of the curtain making light sweeps across the cold floor. Th moon gazed down at the world in mock interest and the clouds guided the light into the balcony of her house. It was silent as ever, the only noise heard was made from the woman and the wind. Cold yet warm breeze walked through the passageway of her house and tappedher on the shoulder slightly, caressing the woman and blowing its silent warning of illness that threatened to enter. She didn't stir and her eyes were open. Wide open. They stared aimlessly at the sky, fixing themself onto a faint hope, a thoughtful wish and a mix of emotions. From a different perspective everything thats happened till now has only been small but the memories that crawled itself to join with her once more had made it clear that nothing has changed.

Nothing that could be fixed.

Flowers.

Hues of blue and light lilac.

Ironic how they appeared, the moment she thought that something new started only something old came back. Back from the darkest realms of her mind and resided into her heart, breaking, eating, entering her soul and reminding her of the past. The past she never wanted to remember. Courage. The thing she lacked. She couldn't find the courage to stand up, it was like a baby with the potential to stand but refusing to stand. She claimed to herself it was the best. The best for who? She couldn't decide. Her life was a mix of colours, a splash of life and a hint of death. Everytime she looked at that blue sky she would remember that time. That time that could never be erased... No matter how hard she tried.

It stained her.

It stuck to her.

It was a **_part_** of her.

She dreamt of a different life, one where she could start over new and she took the first step to make it happen. She moved from that damned place she once called home and to a new town, leaving what she thought would never come back, cutting a rather large piece of her out as she did so. She was a dreamer. She admitts it. She knows it. Reality is cruel but when you have the chance to just ignore the cries of reality and sink into the calmness of dreams it numbs her pain ever so slightly. She had a place to go to dream, leaving the place know as reality and slipping into her own world. She would forget it during that blessed time but when damn comes along she longs for more time. Time to make amends.

Midnight blue.

A fan.

Fire.

Laughter.

Tears.

Blood.

Things that would send her flying into a depression would greet her in the morning. Haunting her like a shadow and her head would scream with pain. It was to much. Too much for even Haruno Sakura. She had done her degree in Medicine but ignore the diploma after that incident. She had taken a course in IT and business and that had gotten her this job. She was a fish on land, out of breathe and losing her will. Gaara was making things much worse than she would ahve imagined her boss to be and made sure that she had the worse amount of jobs that could easily kill any other worker. She admitted it was a good distraction from her past and proved to be a challenge that had temporarly distracted her from the shedding of tears over something that she counted as worthless but yet still had some what a large impact on her. She thought she was weak. Weak for remembering. Weak for not moving on. Weak for thinking that someone would be there to hold her when she falls. She had moved out of her family house after an arguement and she hasn't heard much of them since the break up of the family. She icilated herself, telling herself to get up from the ground and hold her head up high. It sounded so simple. Simply get up after hurting youself. Lifting herself from a pitiful state she found something she had wanted for a long time. Such a long time ago. She was a fool. A baka and one that could just fall down once and not learn from that mistake. She fell from that shaky hold she had on life and the fire was growing from the wind the fan offered. The fire had burnt her. She learnt from that and had left the fan lying on the floor, not caring to pick up the weapon of her would be death. She ran, like a frightened prey and the fan her predator.

She ran away, leaving everything behind.

She was going to make sure that it wouldn't happen again.

* * *

_Damn stupid secretary..._

_Die in hell..._

He cursed the woman once again and swore under his breath. That wrench had gotten the best of him and made him even had to go and call for help. It was more than just a silly prank or just a joke, it was WAY past that and she was making him walk on a very fine line. A line that had almost cost him major business. To Gaara this sort of thing he would avoid as much as possible, but now since Sakura is his secretary he was sure more trouble would come along and kick him up the ass whether he wanted it to or not. He needed protection from that crazy woman, who the heck would ruin their own company? It really was beyond him. he would ahve recommended that she go and see a doctor but her case is WAY above ones a doctor could solve. She had a glint in her eye that showed her edge and her willingness in participating in this 'challenge'. She was distant in a way, not just in her emotions but her behaviour was rather strange. It seemed to him that she edged herself to her own world, one that no-one seems to be able to reach. It reminded him of himself. The same lonliness. The same wall that separated themself to others and the same look in their eyes. The look that pierced into another's soul with such intesity it was almost unbelieveable. It said everything that it needed to in one look, one glance, one glimpse at their face and it was tatooed into their minds what they felt.

All the hate.

All the sadness.

All the confusion.

Caught inside that one glance.

But how could something that seemed so fragile and delicate feel this? It wasn't right. It wasn't the natural order of things. It couldn't be. To be able to stand up and hold their head high even with all these emotions twisted inside. It was practically carrying a 10ton weight while doing the marathon. He felt all this once, he knew it all too well. The darkness, invading the mind, body and soul like a disease. There wasn't any cure, it made sure that it left loneliness in your heart before tearing you apart from within. It felt like your body was melting in an inferno, your mind frozen in an iceburg and your soul locked away in a cage. The cage known as darkness. Tears didn't relieve the pain, it only marked the spreading of the poison, slowly lacerating you until it became so hard to breathe that you feel like you weren't alive and to an extent that is the truth. You have died. Died inside a pool of liquid known as hate.

What could have happened that could bring these emotions out of their hiding place?

What's happened to her?

Why her?

Questions with no answers. Answers that he was going to get. One way or another. One particular question swan its way into his train of thoughts. One that surely needed to be answered before he went too far into this little personal search for her origins:

Why am I attracted to her this way?

* * *

Slashed, left, right, centre and pulls the blossom locks and were expertly put up in a ponytail. Using some concealer to hide the tear tracks and a few eyedrops to soothe down the burning of her eyes and the redness that could only show more of her weakness, or rather thats what she thought. She hated doing this, if there was anything she hated it was the world of makeup. Just like putting a mask over her face and acting her way through the lies that wrapped around her like metal wires. Every little spec that clouded her pale complexion with an almost healthy glow made her sick. She wanted to puke, puke at the thing she became. Weak. She hated that feeling. The feeling that you had to rely on someone. To trust them completely. To put your faith in someone with the stakes of losing all of it in one bet. Life was a game. Thats how she saw it. A game of bets and risks. A logical game and an ironic game. She had lost enough in her life already. Wasn;t God supposed to be up there watching hetr from his heavenly couch? Why is he putting all of mankind in despair? Wasn't it bad enough she had lost her family, friends and the person she loves in that one second of destruction. She was on that verge of insanity and died deep inside from that wound. 

This was all Gaara's fault.

He made her remember.

She could have put up with other forms of torture, she could handle all the torturous hours of work but he had done the one thing that she was weak against.

Her memories.

How much would she pay to get rid of them?

Everything.

Her sanity.

Her pride.

Her future.

Just to get rid of it.

_Damn you Gaara... What have I ever done to you? Why must you bring all these things up when I thought I could finally escape from them? Do you want me to die? This is how I feel..._

* * *

Smoke clouds evapourated in the cold air and danced in the atmosphere before dying down like flower petals in the spring. The creamy coloured coat that wrapped around the woman was pulled more tightly and the owner grabbed the ends of the sleeve in an attempt to keep warmer. Taps in the almost silent park made the local animals cower in fear and she walked on. The not so musical noise of the awaiting traffic jam became louder with each step and still she walked on. The office was not far off and the skyscaper could be seen from where she was. the icy cold water in the small pond was the only company the woman had. The crystals forming ever so slightly in the cold reflected the tall building and gave it an almost slanted view. The world was falling down from this point of view and it only increased the woman's misery. She was sniffing now. The soft sound like satin sheeks caressed grew slightly louder and a few tears could be seen hiding behind the windows of her body. She blinked them away, forcing the guilty water buds to retreat and she slowed down her march. 

How many people could she fool?

How many can see everything inside?

How many can understand without doubt?

She looked at the mid morning sky and the clouds rolled by their greetings and left quickly as if they too have abandoned her. She deserved all this... That was what **_he_** said. **_He_** told her she wasn't worth even a penny. **_He_** told her she was useless. **_He_** told her she did nothing but hurt people. She needed **_him_**. **_He_** didn't need her.

The world has a sick irony.

She knew it all too well.

How could she fall for this?

This...

This monster...

She wanted to prove him wrong. She went to university. She made it through her education and had what she thought was her shield from his words. She got her job. She was helping people. She believed in herself.

How could so much change just by one action?

She lost it all.

Her employer's trust.

Her tower of confidence fell down. Just like that. She was hurting people. She was hurting him. Him. What for? For what reason? She didn't know anymore. She thought she did what was right. What she thought was right was hurting him. Putting his company on the line. Putting his siblings on the line. What is she?

She was a monster.

She is no better than**_ him_**.

* * *

Cold marble floors met her eyes as she walked through the automatic doors that led her to the offices. It reflected her whole self and she walked forward to the elevator and walked inside the metal machine. The shining silver and mirrors did nothing to please her mood and she turned around to stand on the corner to press the the 7th floor on the panel of red buttons;when a voice had called out loudly from on the other side of the door. 

"Hold on!"

She flinched and pressed the button to close the door. It wasn't that she didn't want to help whoever was on the other side but this was not the time to do this. She couldn't even bare another person standing next to her let alone share this small space with her. Still she heard the person shout and the elevator doors started to shut, she sighed quickly inside and was shocked out of her little trance by the banmg she heard and her horror when the door was slamed open from outside by a pale hand. She fell down to the floor in shock and the hand renched open the door as if it was as soft as a tower of pillows and she gasped at the sight.

His hair was full of sweat and the crimson locks stuck stubbornly at all angles and different angles. The light of the crystal chandelier that hung high on the ceiling of the lobby made light streaks of his hair as it raised up and down as the person panted. His deathly pale skin made a comparison to his hair and the unmarred skin that was on him was as white as porcelain. Dark rimmed circles surrounding precious jade eyes that had small hints of aqua made him more interesting. The silver dog like chain that hung on his over crowded neck that shined over his blood red scarf. The fishnet long sleeved shirt clung to his body and the black t-shirt with a large design of a chinese red fire dragon layed on top. Darkish blue long jeans with cuts on the knees and ankles worn loosely on his hips and a pair of black with red streaks converse on his feet were reflected into her eyes. His gaze lingered on her for a moment before he rolled his jade orbs and smirked while holding out his hand for the woman in front of him.

"Told you to wait..." He said and reached out for her arms. He grabbed her hands and pulled her upright before leaning over her to press the button she had previously tried to press.

She was stuck to the mute button in her mind and he noticed the silence and smirked at her again. A small jot of the elevator made the woman jump and she stared at the intimidating man in front of her. It was as if she took another 360 degrees look to him and she just wanted to start sobbing at his feet for the crap she had caused him. The other side of her begged her to keep her pride and dignity and told her to glare at the man. She did neither and just stared blankly at the man in front of her. His tall figure seem to shadow over her and his aura that spread around the room like wildfire shook her entire being.

"Well...If you're not going to even mutter an apology then fine by me..." He stared at her. Amused by her sudden silence. In truth he was kinda of confused. All of a sudden out of the blue she's silent as if she was giving up on everything. She had flare and fire inside her just yesterday when she had won the little challenge with Makinova and he was suprisewd she hasn't rubbed it in at the moment. What the heck happened to her?

"Gomen nasai Gaara-sama..." She whispered and turned away from him; facing the wall of the metal elevator. She couldn't stand to be near him or to see her reflection on the mirrors. Her own sight disgusted her and his words gave her no comfort. She had said what she had wanted to say to him. For everything.

"Nani?" He looked at her for a moment and tried to turn her around to face him. He was heck worried. Not just because of what he thought he heard escape her lips but judging from her actions this morning something was definately wrong.

She flinched from his grasp and as the elevator stopped she ran off into the office and left him there; all alone again. She could never forget it. She could never let go of the past. No matter how hard she wanted to forget it. Some things leave behind a bigger impression than others. This was one of the things she could never let go. She can't touch him. She can't even share a small amount of space with him. She was impure. He was to her as white as snow.

She couldn't posion him with her dirty fingers and she couldn't even be fit enough to talk to him.

**She was dirty.**

_He was clean._

**_He _**gave her flowers. The flowers in her mind. The flowers known as Forget-me-not. He wanted her to never forget him.

She will always remember **_him_**.

Forever.

* * *

**_(A/N:) Ok... this was not a useless chapter... really... it isn't... This chapter leads up to him and is important to the storyline. I think everyone should know who the mysterious guy is. Errr... everyone that watches Naruto or looks at thew manga. The flowers in this chapter are my favourite and thats partly why I used them. They are symbolic in their name and I think it can serve a purpose in Sakura's past._**

**_Thx for all the support and the people that review! Everyone gets some new year's cake and I hope everyone has a gd 2007 to come and a happy one!_**

**_Happy New Year Fanfiction!_**

**_PS: Next chapter might take awhile to get typed because my finger got injured while I was helping out with dinner and I sliced abit of it on a grater so its in a plaster at the joint of my finger so I can't type well... Sors guys..._**

**_By the way!!!! I made a new year oneshot for all the GaaraSakura fans out there! Drop by and have a lil read!_**

**_BlueSkyHeaven_**


	6. Reflections

**_A/N:_****_ Good news guys! I'm back and my finger is now completely recovered! Last chapter was hard to understand so I understand if you didn't get it at any point! It was a chapter that was full of emotions and the main purpose was to get through Sakura's past so that it isn't a giant blob._**

****

**_Thx for all the support so far and its nice to read the reviews the day after I put the chapter up! I love answering reviews!_**

****

**_A little idea just popped into my head... a Chance Soundtrack or featured songs... cuz I've been listening to these songs for a really good Vampire Knight fanfiction so I've gotten into these songs... its a good idea to listen to these songs when you read any chapter of Chance:_**

**_Helplessly Hopelessly- Jessica Andrews_**

**_Black Roses Red- Alana Grace_**

****

Disclaimer: **_I've said this so many times in my other story I think half of my fic was full of author's notes and other crap: I REALLY don't own Naruto and even if I did I wouldn't tell you!_**

**_NOW! Enough crap and on with the story!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Reflections_**

Pale peach walls past her and her legs carried her as far away from him as physically possible. Mixed feelings running through her entire being; the feeling of fear struck through her soul like lightning. Her long white skirt allowed her slight speed but it was not enough to evade her red haired boss who had instantly sprinted towards her. She didn't dare to look back, as if the very image of him would break her into two. Words resurfaced inside her mind and she twisted her way around the hallway towards the office.

_Run_

_That's all that you ever do._

He accelerated towards her and couldn't help but feel the similar emotions as when he was little. With her running away from him he couldn't help but feel the same ache in his flesh and bones. The feeling that would pierce his very being like a knife. He felt alone. Alone again. No matter how many people would be around him he had always felt that same clench around his heart and it hurt more than if someone had stabbed him. The glances they would used to send him were needles. The words they would whisper about him were a punch in the gut. Worst of all, when he finally thought he had someone who would care for him the person had betrayed him. That had hurt more than anything he had ever experienced.

She was different.

He knew it well. He didn't even know her that well. Even if he did grow to like her ever so slightly there was feeling-an instinct; it screams in his head whenever he had time alone to even consider such things. He didn't even understand why he was chasing her in the first place. She was just his secretary. One that he could replace with ease. There was nothing between them but what was it about her that just makes him tick?

* * *

_Run_

_Run little girl..._

_Run_

_Who will you go to this time?_

_No-one cares about you. _

_

* * *

_

"Sakura!"

She payed him no attention and ignored him, soft clicking on the marble floor calmed her nerves ever so slightly. The same sentences floated in her head as she picked up her pace. He wasn't worth it. He never was. Each tear that came from just a single thought about him weren't worth it. He never thought of her more than a toy. A toy that constantly tagged along to him like super glued. She didn't mean anything to him. Never for a second or a split second thought did she ever mean a tiny bit to him. She was just a phrase in his life. Maybe not even a phrase.

2 weeks.

A small tiny fraction of their life.

She could have sworn then that she used to think that the 2 weeks they spent together was the weeks that changed her.

In a way it was true.

Never in her life did she feel so much love,

Pain,

Happiness,

Pleasure,

Sadness.

A slight miscalculation in her steps caused her to lose her balance and in less than a split second she fell; her eyes braced for impact on the marble floor and it came. Hard and cold, her hands shielded her face and gave her a soft lift from the ground; her reflection met her face to face. She couldn't even recognize the girl that seemed to imprint herself to the marble, her hair a mess and some traces of make-up smudged in many places. She wanted to scream out. To shout and complain about how cruel the world was but instead she found the only thing she could do was to pound her small fists at the marble, disgusted by her own reflection. Tiny crystals of sparkling water came rushing out of her eyes and dropped harmlessly onto the floor, thumping gently down on the cold unforgiving floor. Footsteps interrupted the woman's sobs and she looked up at the intruder; knowing exactly who it was.

He looked down at her, confused and angry. How dare she just run off? Doesn't she know anything about respect? Wasn't she afraid of losing her job? It was a universally known fact that however crossed paths with Sabaku no Gaara has their fate sealed. He eyed her quickly noticing her tear stricken face and the small amount of blood that oozed its way off her fingers and palms. The crimson liquid mixing with the crystal buds of tears staining the floor. Still, she didn't quieten down her sobs and he smirked slightly. Sakura is Sakura. Always has been and always will be. She wouldn't give a damn if she was crying in public or in front of the man that practically owned the whole industry in Electronics. She never gave him the pleasure of control, she never given in to his attitude towards her and kept her chin high up. Even if she was in pain Gaara could bet his mini fortune that she wouldn't give in to the pain and show it directly on her face. The girl had way too much pride to keep and he had secretly acknowledged it as a good point in her, even if she did annoy him with it.

Silence remained with the two as they both just stood there, the soft sobs quieten down and the shower of tears was heard once every few seconds. He just looked at her. His eyes not rimmed with disgust or pity but just a blank look. Her eyes shifted to the clock on the wall and she sniffed.

"Are you happy now? You had your payback. That's all you ever wanted isn't it Sabaku no Gaara? You wanted to see me sad. You wanted to see me broken down like this. Now you're happy. You must be having a right laugh inside. Me, all blooded up and bashed-"

He cut her off with a quick grab of her hand and pulled her off the floor, his eyes never betraying a single emotion as he swung her over his shoulders like a bag of old potatoes and ignored her kicking feet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Gaara? Let me down this instant!" She shouted and screamed as they continued down the hallway. It was still early and her shouts echoed through the empty hallways as he continued to carry her off to his office.

"Shut up woman, you're giving me a damn headache" He rubbed his left temple with his left hand and sighed heavily. This woman was damn giving him a field day and her constant screaming was driving him around the U-bend. He was almost about to use extreme measures and her voiced cried out behind his back:

"Let me down you jerk! Its damn weird having my ass that close to your face so put me down before I-" She was cut off yet again by a slight shuffle and she pounded her small fists onto his back demanding her freedom from this weird position.

The red head fumed as he heard her orders and as she drabbled on with her demands he absently sent his right hand off to whack the back of his right shoulder as if he was hitting a fly and his eyes widened as he hit...

Her ass.

Her drabbling stopped at that split second and instantly he dropped her off his shoulder and backed away. Her face was a terrible shade of red and he felt slight tinge of heat beginning to appear on his own face as he looked at his right hand and immediately shoved it behind his back. He had half heartedly wanted to apologies at that moment but his pride demanded that if he did that she would never let him live in peace. He forced his face to cool down and watched as Sakura moved her own hands towards her bottom, as if shielding it from him. The first words that she said had completely blown him off his feet:

"Sabaku no Gaara you pervert! You arsehole! Molesting me! I'm going to sue you for sexual harassment!" Her laughter rang through the whole hallway as she edged away from him. She was in fits of giggles as she looked at his shocked face. She had just called Sabaku no Gaara a pervert, the human iceberg known to have no emotions and a thick wall of ice surrounding him to ward off all emotions that may tackle him. His face was a peachy shade of pink and his eyes as wide as saucepans as he replayed her words in his mind.

She had just called him a pervert.

She accused him of sexual harassment.

She was laughing like a lunatic on chocolate.

He had felt a tinge of relieve as he heard her laughter, whatever that happened to her seem to be forgotten during this incident and he was mildly tempted to sigh out loud. He just kept telling himself that he only did this to make her more interesting but inside he really wanted to believe that he has finally found a friend and he had somehow been able to share a trace of emotion.

The emotion called Love.

* * *

"Gaara-kun... I didn't know you were so skilled at first aid... Your choice of how to wrap someone's injured hand is brilliant!" The injured woman said with full blasts of sarcasm in that one sentence.

The bandaging of her injured hands was bad. Though bad was an understatement; half the bandage was in the same place, creating a knuckle-duster effect over her injury and was raised up to 2 inches worth of bandages in the same place. He continued to wrap her hands without a word as time ticked by he stayed silent while she drabbled on about how crappy the bandages looked.

"Did you go to medical school? You must have gotten an A plus for your bandage work! I loved the way you wrapped it around like you were mummifying my hand-" She was cut off by his quiet almost silent remark:

"Looks like Ms Haruno Sarcastic Good for nothing Sakura is back..." He smirked and shot her a glance before packing the first aid kit away and walking towards the door. He shot her one last glance before looking outwards through the doorway and answered her question:

"By the way, just so you know. I did do a course in First Aid. I didn't get A plus for my work... but I got A plus for effort." He smirked and walked out, leaving the woman on her own. He never saw the slight raise of her lips and genuine look in her eyes as he strolled out of the room and into his own office.

"Sabaku no Gaara... You're not half as bad as they make you out to be-" She cut herself off quickly as she looked around the room with a quick turn of her head. What on Earth possessed her to just say that? He's her boss and its his job to take care of her if she gets an injury and he's around.

Right?

Wrong.

He never needed to fix her up like that. He never even needed to spare her a glance even if she got ran over by a truck. He didn't need to try and bandage her up when her hands were scratched. If he never needed to; why did he do it? She isn't anything at all to him. Was it out of pity?

She shook her head, even if she had only known him for a few weeks at the very most she could probably bet her life savings that Sabaku no Gaara doesn't have pity or sympathy even if you forced it on him along with a 10 ton weight. He was just a talking, walking iceberg. He can't feel anything. Even if he wanted to.

Then why did he do that?

She glanced around again; half convinced that he was just around the corner having a good old laugh at her while she talked to her own self. Her sanity was really an issue she needed to sort out and she could bet that it has something to do with the red head. Something about him just drives her around the bend, more than she used to be. Each beating of her heart seemed so soft all of a sudden, he had this kind of effect on her; it was as if she was drowning, but in a good way. Everything that ever held her down seemed to flow away, all her memories, all her fears and all her insecurities. He had a way around her defences, a way to break through each and every brick of her wall; leaving her vulnerable, exposed and weak. A mask always found its way to her face, a smile here, a smile there, just to keep up appearances.

Nobody would ever notice.

Someone that looked so alive; to be dead inside.

The morning sun rose gently from its place in the east and slowly graced the Earth with its heat and pierced the dark shadows as it took its place in the sky, a ray came from the small window in the room and rebounded it at the pink haired woman. The woman winced as the ray hit her eyes and she glared at the mirror.

Then it hit her.

Her gaze softened at her reflection at the dawn glowing mirror.

Though the mask was still there, the small crack at the very top of the mask was unmistakable.

She would never forget him, for all he did to her but one thing was for certain:

The mask he had once forced her to put on...

Was finally weakening.

* * *

**_(A/N:_****_ Heya guys! I'm kinda back! I'm still so busy and stuff but I'm doing the best I can to update and crap! Thank you so much to people that have put me on favorites and alerts! I'm thinking of starting one of my plots soon! So keep your eyes open!_**

**_As always remember to review! Its my fuel to write!_**

**_Cyaz_**

**_Blue_**

****


	7. War in the home front

**_A/N: Yayz! What everyone is currently waiting for! Ok… a few notices for people…:_**

_**To the 99 of my reviewers:**_

_**Thanks so much for your support and care because without that I don't think I could have wrote this chapter. I don't mind any of you guys to PM me if you want or anything… If you have a question about when I'm going to update then just ask me. (Note: ASK but not BUG) I've been freeing up more of my time lately so I've been working hard on some ideas for each chapter. From those of you that looked at a fanfic called: '20 ways to annoy Gaara' you would know that I have a friend called Kaye, she's been helping me with plot building since we went swimming and I had a great idea! Lol! Look out for the upcoming chapters for more GaaraSakura fun!**_

_**To the 1 of my reviewers aka The Flamer…**_

_**To really put it in words that don't involve swearing I would like to say a large FAT:**_

'_**If you don't like my chapter please just GO AWAY'**_

**_I've never had a proper flame before and all I can say is that if you think you can write better then do it and don't be mean and tell someone that: 'The chapter was crap' cuz as I explained in my profile I don't like getting flames, I don't mind criticism and suggestions that what parts you don't get and I can explain them properly but to just insult someone that deliberately spent time typing all this out is really just picking a fight. I have other things to do in life. I do NOT sit around on my butt all day and do nothing. I have a LIFE. I have to go to school, I have exams, and I have FRIENDS. I don't know how someone can just say that someone else's hard work is 'crappy'. I spend most of my time in a day at school and after school activities. If you ask me to give up everything I like just to make YOU happy then you probably have something stuck up your butt. _**

_**Now… sorry to those nice reviewers that have to put up with that but if there is another flamer that dares to flame me then they are going to get one heck of a shouting at.**_

**_GIANT Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be here writing FANFICTION._**

* * *

****

_**Chapter 7: War in the home front**_

**Sabure,**

**How have you been lately? Not having a fight with your brother and sister again are you? They seem really nice. How's that co-worker of yours? Still a pain up the backside? She seems like someone I would get along with! Lol, you always said I was annoying. **

**You never blocked me though. XD**

**I guess that's the way it's always been with you and me. We have fights every other week but it never seems to get out of hand. I wish that one day I'll be able to see you and your siblings. I've been having the week of from hell. Getting harassed was at the very bottom of my list and somehow it ended up happening. I mean, jeez… All I ever wanted to do in life was to just get a job, get married and have kids. Now, what I have is a crappy job, a perverted boss, no social life and a LONG way from having kids. My friends are all busy with their own boyfriends and I really don't want to bother them, I feel like a burden when it comes to them. I moved away from him to stand on my own two feet, not to always rely on people. After he left all that was in my head was this little chant:**

'**PROVE HIM WRONG!'**

**And I guess I'm finally starting to stand up I get pushed straight down. I heard from Boar-chan that he's pissed lately with his new girlfriend. You know what that means.**

**He's coming to get me.**

**Hanako**

_**Flashback**_

_He strolled into the room, silencing the room with one small grunt. His red hair shone in the morning sun and made spiky shadows on the table, he allowed himself several seconds for to calm himself down again, he had only just recovered from the shock from finding out this morning this piece of news. Everyone in the room concentrated on the young man and silence rang through the room. He closed his eyes and sighed, for all he knows there could be a spy here. He opened his eyes at the sound of the door being opened. They were late. Again._

"_Gaara… What's with the crack of dawn meetings? I just got home." The blonde said as she shifted to sit on Gaara's right hand side while the other man sat on the red head's left hand side._

_His face was still emotionless as he quietly muttered to Daisuke to shut the door. The man complied and quietly shut the door and sat at on the left hand side of the brown haired man._

_Sakura sat down on the blonde woman's right and remained silent, the eerie silence remained in the room until the red head looked up from his desk and raised his voice:_

"_Everyone that works for the Uchiha's get out." _

_Her blood froze at that moment. She thought… almost… for a second there… that he… just said…_

_Uchiha_

_His jet raven hair and his onyx eyes came to mind, his attitude and his sweet gestures. That smile of his that would make her go crazy, the smirk that he had when he told her finally how he felt. The blood red sharingan. The last thing she saw before she walked out. His hair spiked and his eyes determined, his face emotionless and his mind set only for revenge. How much Gaara reminded her of him. She remained silent but she wanted to get out. When she finally thought that she has escaped him, when she thought everything was really going to be ok. Then it all came tumbling down. What the hell is he doing here? The Uchiha name belongs only to him now, his brother now thrown out of the family business when he killed their parents. She had known all of this during the years she travelled around, it was on the headlines for weeks. _

_A few men left the room as Gaara spoke and she could only ponder silently why those men that were supposedly working for Gaara be part of Sasuke's men. Gaara sighed as he opened the blue folder that he brought in and passed another 2 folders to Temari and Kankuro. The others including her didn't get a folder and remained silent, the tension in the air was unmistakable and the look on everyone's faces could determine that the situation they were in was indeed very serious. The red head looked up again and said:_

"_When I talk to Uchiha-san he told me that he told his men that they were not allowed into my building until I give a heads up signal. I mean it when I say GET OUT!" _

_His voice rang out through the room and echoed through the whole length of the room and a few more men walked out, shutting the door quite loudly as they exited. The red head's secretary was more concerned with why Sasuke had anything to do with Suna Corporation. Suna was millions of miles away from Sound and specialised to electronics, Sound specialised in medicine and research. She waited patiently for Gaara to start as he settled back down in his chair; his outburst did a number on everyone except his siblings who sat emotionlessly with occasional glances at one another._

"_Gaara… What's going on?" His brother asked and the red head muttered one word:_

"_Takeover"_

_**End Flashback**_

He coughed down the rest of the brown liquid as he looked over the papers that littered on his desk. He was on his sixth cup and his black rimmed eyes were already bloodshot from the caffeine. It was near midnight already and he was still in his office, the city lights dim and the desk light being the only thing that shone over his mahogany desk. The clock ticked silently and the moon rested on the side of his window as his ink pen was set down on the desk. He was pissed as hell. Who the hell thinks that they can knock him off his seat as the manager here?

Uchiha Sasuke.

_That brat._

They had met briefly before in their teenage days, his attitude managing to attract many girls and his charm woven around women of all ages. They hated each other from one look. His eyes were stones. Set solid rocks. They were set on a goal, a purpose. They were similar to his in a way but the only difference in them was the one thing that got him the places where he is now.

He re-wrote his life.

They said that he was born a monster; he accepted that fact and moved on. He kept his head down and wouldn't dare to look up. Living in the darkness was nothing new to him, rays of light pierced his skin and the shadows soothed it better. They said his purpose on the earth was to be a weapon, something to be feared. Something that shouldn't be loved. Something that isn't human; isn't the same as everyone else.

Sasuke was never born a monster; he was loved by his parents. He had fan-girls; he had people that would have been his friends. People never ran away from him just because of what or who he was. He envied him, the famous Uchiha. He had everything. He had nothing.

His eyes narrowed as he remembered more about the now infamous Uchiha.

He left his home village in Konoha and went in search for power. He wasn't satisfied with what he was offered; he was a greedy bastard that wanted things he couldn't have. Leaving people behind was something he found to be selfish. To abandon those that love you and cherish you was something the red head considered a crime. He never had people that trusted in him, he never had people that were willing to care for him without the order of someone higher up.

Sure, he was born from a rich family, the family that owned the Suna Corporation and had a place in politics but it was never the life people always thought it out to be. There were maids and servants, obedient to their master or mistress who would wait on his call, giving him 24 hour attention if needed; he always felt that his childhood was one spent on alone. His mother dying from the moment he came into the world he was the subject of gossip and hatred by everyone that knew him. His father was always away from home and even if he did come back for something like Christmas he wouldn't spare him one glance or even a word. Love wasn't given to him. Pity was not needed. Hatred was fired at him from all angles.

He never had anyone that would care for him, love him or even anyone to talk to; unlike the Uchiha. They wouldn't make a big deal if he suddenly went missing or was kidnapped. Hell, they probably wouldn't even pay a ransom to get him back. The raven haired man was mourned over; cried over and was never forgotten.

"Stupid arsehole…" He muttered as he looked over more legal documents. If it was anything he hated it was paperwork. He took deep breathes and tackled more paperwork, determined to get through it by tomorrow morning's meeting.

Her peach skirt hugged her hips and her skin coloured tights stretched to accompany her legs; she buttoned her jacket and quickly did her hair with a comb and brush, holding her hair tie in her mouth. She was going to be late and she wasn't going to give Gaara a chance to have a good tease about her again. She ran through her small apartment in search for her keys.

"Damn stupid keys, damn stupid early meeting, and damn stupid pervert called Gaara…" she muttered as she cursed her keys. She needed a key finder for her next birthday. As if on queue the phone rang, she was half temped to just let the phone go off while she was in search of her keys but it could be something important; she moved swiftly towards the cordless phone and grabbed it off the wall.

"Hello? Haruno Sakura speaking."

"Hey Forehead, it's me. Shi-t-suka called this morning again. Damn her voice is sooo annoying. No wonder Sasuke wants to kick her out"

"I thought they were getting married. What happened?"

"Good question, Shi-t-suka probably got on his nerves. I almost feel sorry for Sasuke. Then again he got off light; she gave me a mouthful when she called this morning, saying that you had something to do with why her beloved 'Sasuke-kun' isn't the same. I just left the phone hanging and went to get myself a cup of coffee, when I came back she was still having a good go at me."

Sakura laughed at that, it was just too much like Ino to ignore Shizuka. She nearly caught onto the habit of calling her Shi-t-suka as well. She treated everyone like dirt on her shoe, one thing that probably made her similar to Sasuke. They both had egos the size of the globe.

"Ino, I'm kinda rushing to work, my boss called us all for the crack of dawn meeting and I have to be there or he'll give me a hard time."

"Hehe… That handsome red head eh? He's a good catch-"

"Ino stop playing matchmaker or I'll kick you back into the farm you come from Boar-chan."

"Fine forehead, you make sure you save me a seat at the reception of your wedding!"

With that she hung up, leaving a pissed Sakura and a threatening pair of keys that somehow was found in her coffee mug. The pink haired secretary rolled her eyes and ran towards the door, determined to make it into her meeting.

She almost tripped as she ran through the park, the wind tugging at her skirt and blew her hair into a mess as she sprinted across the dawn coloured trees. The streaks of light that came from the early sun lit the almost leafless trees as the weather zoomed closer to winter. She was only a few minutes away from the office and she could already see some of her co-workers walking in, rushing to get in to avoid the red head's wrath.

The warm air of the heaters blew at her lightly as she made it through the automatic doors and ran up the stairs. Crowds of people waited at the lifts as it slowly moved down from the 24th floor. The blue vain that was close to her temple almost popped as she raced through the door for the emergency stairs. She was damn tired and he made her get up at bloody 5 am in the morning. Of course like any other sane person she slept in till 7 and now she was rushing for her life.

Flight after flight of stairs she ran up until she got to the 6th floor, her breaths were pants and her hair still sprayed all over her face. She opened the emergency stairs door and her eyes widened.

The WHOLE office was empty; her co-workers weren't in the office. Instead, they crowded around her like bees to flowers and practically hovered over her.

"Haruno-san! Haruno-san! You have to come here immediately!-"

"Sakura-san, we need your help-"

"Sakura-senpai! We have a problem!-"

They surrounded her and almost suffocated her, it was too un-natural. Her co-workers were people she wouldn't normally hang out with and may give her a dirty look here and there, it was way too suspicious for them to suddenly turn so… needy.

"Ano, Sakura-senpai… Gaara-sama hasn't come out of his room since we left. Even Vice President Temari is about to bring down the door… We were wondering… If you could…." A dark haired woman asked as her lavender eyes looked down, the other co-workers weren't keen on this new girl and she was constantly picked on. Her small stutters were laughed at and she was the joke of every conversation. She had gotten on well with Sakura over the past few days and one of the only people to help her out during the coffee fiasco that Gaara ordered.

"Hinata-chan, I don't have the key… I thought Vice President Temari had one… Or maybe-"

"Sakura-senpai… You don't understand… The door isn't locked… Gaara-sama… Gaara-sama is… sick…" Eyes fluttered around the room as the group of office workers muttered quietly. Gaara held the world record for stubborn and wouldn't get ill even if you forced him to stand out in the cold in a T-shirt. He had a killer immunes system that lets him work 24 hours a day.

"Don't tell me Hinata…" Sakura's eyes wandered around the room at the faces of her other co-workers. They set her up for this… all of this… Even Hinata-chan… "Sakura-senpai… Gomen… You're the only one able to do it… Hisuma-san, Akko-san and Hikouma-san demanded using their status to nominate you as the person to cure Gaara-sama before the media gets a hold of all this... We can't take him to a hospital now... Gomenasai…"

Her eyes seem to tear up slightly and the pink haired woman sighed. It wasn't Hinata's fault… She glanced at the group of women that was eyeing Hinata with disgust. It pained her to see that even in the face of other people they can glare at the petite woman openly and show their disgust.

"Hinata… That was unnecessary… You didn't want to do it too. Don't make it sound like we forced you Hinata. Don't forget your place. You're-" Her eyes narrowed, the emerald turned slightly darker than it normally did, she strolled down towards the woman, not caring if she pushed against some of her co-workers and-

SMACK

Her hand rolled off her cheek, a large hand print glowed on her face, the curly haired blond was shocked beyond all reasons, and she lied down on the marble floor as she was knocked off balance, her hair was messed up and the buttons on her mini-skirt burst and her tights were ripped. She screamed and kicked and shrieked like a banshee as her group of followers tried to cover her up and drag her away. Hinata ran up from behind the fallen woman and grabbed Sakura's arm.

"Sakura-senpai, we have to go! If Hisuma-san finds us she'll kill us!" They sprinted down the hallway, towards Gaara's office, the wild screeching of screams never died out

"Jeez… How do people survive here?" The cherry haired secretary thought as she followed silently at the petite woman and speeding up her pace to avoid what was to be inevitable.

* * *

**_A/N: Yeh… gd question… I'm so sorry readers, but I've been very ill and have revision for my exams that are coming dangerously soon. I think the next update should be early May and late May ( My b-day!!!!) And I can't push updates through cuz things are getting hectic and I'm not feeling my best at the moment. Thank you for all the support and I hope you all enjoy your Easter Holidays_**

_**Love,**_

_**BlueSkyHeaven**_

****

**_PS: Sorry this update was late, a few days ago I finished this chapter and was about to post it up when Fanfiction said there was an error when I tried to download... So I finally uploaded it today!_**


	8. Snow Red and the seven nobles

_**A/N: **__**Yayz!!! Back again and bringing in another update. I'm currently still ill and still need my tablets for my killer migraine but I'll live. Thank you so much once again for reading and reviewing which gave me the strength to write more! I've been working quite hard lately for this chapter to look decent since I know the last few chapters were abit confusing. **_

_**On a happier note, I'll give a little reminder of the story so far so everyone keeps up with it…**_

_**Sakura has just moved in from her old town, she's found a good paying job at a electronics company called Suna Corporation. The head president of the company is Sabaku no Gaara, who with his brother Kankuro and sister Temari is working hard to keep it running smoothly. Our favourite red head loves to tease and play around even though he's a hot head and decides to put his new secretary to the test. She survives through the fiascos and creates a little chaos of her own until one morning… Gaara calls them all to a meeting…. He announces the Uchiha Corporation; a medical company that based in the Oto area has announced its interest to be part of Suna Electronics. Uchiha Sasuke, the owner of Uchiha Corporation sends his men inside of Suna and tries to take it over from the inside. Meanwhile, in the home front, a group of women hurts Hinata causing Sakura to slap the leader…**_

_**Wow… that's long right? Lol, I'll skip the disclaimer this week since we're all so intelligent to know that Naruto is sooooo not mine… Even if I tried to buy it. I own the plot and the group of evil people though… My evil OCs.**_

_**PS: This chapter is done mostly in Hinata's view. (It's not POV but it's the way she sees things.) So basically it's pretty Hinata-based.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Snow Red and the seven nobles**_

She blinked her lavender orbs quickly as she sprinted down the other end of the hallway, the marble stairs only a few more steps away, she looked back at her companion, her pink hair in a slight mess and a few hair sticking out where they shouldn't be, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were still wide from shock. After all, she just got dragged off at top speed away from Hisuma-san.

"Hinata-chan! What's wrong with you? I could have sent her straight to-"

"-Hospital" The dark haired woman finished for her before she dragged her up another 2 flights of stairs. It was 9am already and still he showed no signs of consciousness, being one of the few people in Suna that has taken a medic course she knew that Gaara needed medical attention.

Immediately.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

"_**Gaara-sama?" She whispered; her voice small and unsteady. Of all the people in the whole of Suna Corps, it had to be her. Fugato Hisuma, her superior in the Circulatory Department had 'told' her to wake Gaara. Temari was on the verge of breaking down Suna Corps to wake her little brother and sent an order to everyone that she wants someone to wake her little brother up. Hisuma was the first to volunteer, or rather volunteer herself but make Hinata do it. It was a universally known fact that Sabaku no Gaara doesn't sleep. When he actually gives in to the Sandman the unlucky person that stumbles him in the morning to wish him a good morning or wake him up would either end up in the nearest hospital or rushed into surgery. It was as if God was against her. Ever since her first day here it was as if a rain cloud hovered above her head. Her beloved cream coloured car broke down 5 miles away from the office, her mobile phone went dead, and she tripped while walking through the door. Her hair was a mess; she missed her first meeting and spilt coffee over Fugato Hisuma, her head supervisor in charge of the Circulatory Department in Suna Corps.**_

_**The said woman had the nerve to even try to flirt with her cousin Neji who came by to drop off some documents she left in the main house. Hisuma had wickedly commented after Neji left that Hinata was a shame to the Hyuuga family, not being able to be as beautiful as everyone else was. The room was silent at the time; no-one would dare to usurp Hisuma and no-one stood up to her. She ran out the room in tears and refused to come back until Shino, a member of the research team had fished her out of the girl's toilet and walked her back home.**_

"_**Gaara-sama… Temari-san sent me… I'm…I'm Hyuuga Hinata of the… the Circulatory Department… Ple...Please... attend the meeting in Room M5…" She tried knocking abit louder and her hand shook as she bit her lip nervously. She wasn't afraid to die but she couldn't help but be nervous about exactly who is behind the door.**_

_**Sabaku no Gaara. **_

_**The world renounced millionaire that had a fiery temper to match his amount of power over everything. Politics, Military, Medical Science. Him and his siblings were known as the Economy Royalty and gained useful contacts on their way to making Suna Corporation, making the company a place that is both safe and trustworthy. Underground organizations would stay out of the way of the siblings and provide help if by some way their business fails.**_

_**He was also the world's most stubborn person. He would never back down once he was set on a goal no matter how much you tried to rip it away from him. He was the same stubborn self when he's not in the office. Temari had once come in to work complaining so badly of Gaara that the whole media got involved; making documentaries of the legendary Sabaku no Gaara. He was a damn light sleeper and would complain so much in the morning even his own siblings separated their mansion to 3 parts and carefully avoided him in the morning like he had a disease.**_

"_**Gaara-sama….Are you alright?"**_

_**She stopped twitching and put her small hand on the bronze door knob. According to her senior 'wakers' Gaara would have normally had a good go at her by now. Something just didn't seem right…**_

_**She swallowed her saliva and blinked hard. It was now or never. Hisuma's probably going to barbeque her if she doesn't wake Gaara soon.**_

_**She turned it anticlockwise and pushed softly onto the door. She whacked off the door and she huffed. She was such a baka sometimes... She mentally slapped her head and turned the knob the other way. A rather loud creak met her ears and she slipped pass the door and carefully shut it, trying hard not to traumatise the red head when he wakes up to find someone in his office looking at him.**_

_**Boldly, in Hinata's case she stumbled to open the curtains in the room, letting the light flood the room and fill it with a healthy glow, the jade coloured desk shone and an un-miss able flare of red hair sprayed on the desk. His usual soft greenish blue eyes were covered by his dark eyelids, his breathing was unusually unsteady and the raven haired woman gently placed her fingers on his forehead. She flinched and backed off.**_

_**He had a fever.**_

_**His forehead was burning and his face was too pale, carefully she lifted his eyelids to check his eyes and found that he was unconscious and his fingers twitched. Quickly she ran around his office to find something she could make into a wet towel so she could try and cool his fever down. She noticed a door to his right and opened it, she found a small luxurious bathroom and found a row of different towels hung up on a towel rack close to the shower and toilet. Quickly she grabbed one and looked at the sink. The tabs were so complicated, there were buttons to set the temperature of the water and others to choose what kind of water the user needed, quickly she tried the default button and stuck her hand in the water's current.**_

_**HOT**_

_**She flinched and set the temperature to a cool 5 degrees and put it on her hand as well as the small towel she picked up from the towel rack. She switched the tap off and glanced around the small bathroom.**_

_I gotta say that he has taste…_

_**She shook her head at her own baka-ness and ran back out of the bathroom. Gently she moved him from his chair to the couch and cringed at his weight. He was heavier than her but not overly heavy but still, when she got up this morning she didn't expect to have to look after her boss. She put him in a comfortable position and moved his fringe back, leaving his pale forehead. He was sweating and panting, his arms struggled against the sofa underneath him. His closed eyes cringed as if he was about to wake but he just wouldn't.**_

_**Quickly she ran out of the room to get the only person that could help him right now…**_

* * *

"Haruno Sakura-chan…. Correct me if I'm wrong but did you take a degree in Medicine before you came here?" Hinata asked as she ran through another flight of stairs.

"Hai, I did a degree in it… but why?" She furrowed her eyebrows at her as they slowed down and occasionally Hinata would glance at the end of the hallway and sigh in relieve when she finds that Hisuma wasn't there running towards them with a knife.

"Sakura-san… I told the others… I was...told... to wake Gaara-sama because we think he has fallen asleep… I opened the door and Gaara-sama had a burning fever… It seemed too abnormal. He was shaking and shivering even though he was sweating… I remember when I checked through the staff records that you had a degree in Medicine and you also did a first-aid course when you left university… Please… Sakura-san… Please help Gaara-sama…"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but she was silenced by Hinata.

"Sakura-san… I know that you're not keen on Gaara-sama and neither are a lot of people… I…I would… I would have never… got a job if it weren't for Gaara-sama…" The raven haired woman looked down and shuffled her feet. This was the very first time that she has ever told anyone about this. Her family didn't care about her and even her little sister Hanabi ignored her when she said that she has found a job, they simply turned their head around to talk about Hanabi's job at Marianna's Grammar School which was the leading school in the whole of Konoha.

"He knew Neji-oni-san and found out that I needed a job. He didn't care if I was Hyuuga Hinata. He only cared that he found someone to work in his company; I've been here for 5 years now, ever since the start of Suna Corporation. I can't let him down. Please… Onegai…"

Shaking softly she shed a few tears. He was almost like family. Distant family. He had taken her in and the pressure at work helped her to get over the things at home. She would stay at night sometimes in the office to work night shifts, a few small cups of coffee and Gaara as her companion. Sure, he didn't speak much when they went over paperwork but the familiar 'Goodnight' was enough to show that the work she did was appreciated. Hisuma never did nightshifts and always left the work to her, in a way it was appreciated and helped her avoid the craziness at home.

A hand shook her on the shoulders and a tissue was pushed gently into her face. She looked up and saw Sakura gently smiling at her. She took the tissue and wiped her eyes; the pink haired woman straightened her suit and looked back at Hinata.

"You must think I'm useless Sakura-san…. To be able to cry just like that…" She hiccupped and she turned around, her back facing Sakura.

Annoyed slightly Sakura turned the woman around and glared at her.

"Hinata-chan. You're NOT useless. Don't tell me that. Please don't ever say that. If you were useless would Gaa-chan hire you? He gave me IQ tests before I even stepped half way through the door."

She smiled back at the raven haired girl and hugged her tightly before she let go of her and ran off ahead.

"Hinata-chan! I thought you wanted to get to Gaa-chan quickly!!! Hurry up or I'll leave you behind!" She ran up ahead and pulled her eyelid down in a childish manner. The small woman grinned and followed suit.

_Gaara-sama… Take good care of her… She's worth it…_

His messy hair was towelled on the soft sofa and she gently touched his boiling forehead with the underside of her hand. She reached for the small towel in the wet water bath that she had asked Hinata to find; carefully placing it on his forehead and the red head visibly flinched at the contact. She felt his pulse and checked his temperature, it was abnormal. Too abnormal for a fever. She glanced at the nervous Hinata that was fidgeting with a piece of her raven locks and sighed. They don't have much time left before Hisuma comes along and not long after that the media would get a hold of this. She needed to act fast.

"Hinata-chan, try and delay Hisuma-senpai and the others while I try and find out his symptoms. This isn't an ordinary fever. It seems more like…-"

"POISON!"

The door burst open and a small group of around 9 people came in, including Temari and Kankuro who looked at the unconscious Gaara quickly and ran over to his side.

"Gaara! Gaara! Wake up you baka!" Temari was screaming down Gaara's ear and Kankuro pulled her off briskly, calming her down by sitting her down on Gaara's chair.

"Temari, look. Do you remember this secretary? It's Haruno Sakura. She's been to the Royal University of Medicine and was taught only by Tsunade, the founder of medical science today. Gaara may be unconscious right now but we need to act fast. The media has somehow caught slight wind of this and are heading here now. We need to-" Temari pushed her brother off and stepped off the chair, her hands shuffling her skirt to make it neater and immediately Kankuro backed off and walked out of the room, followed by Temari who strolled past Sakura and stopped in front of her muttering:

"I trust you. Don't let me down. Gaara's life is in your hands. Use whatever you need and get him back up by 12 noon."

She followed her brother and the whole room was silent for several seconds, the remaining 7 people; the main leaders in departments in Suna Corps. Hinata stood in a corner, observing quietly while watching Gaara from the corner of her eyes while her gaze fixed of the leaders of the Suna Corps.

"Hinata-chan would you be so kind as to refill the water bath with fresh cold water, around 1 degrees and hopefully if you can find another tub please bring one with water around 28 degrees please." She turned her head towards the 7 people standing idly while watching Gaara intensely. They were all women and seemingly from a distance the pink haired woman could sense a certain atmosphere around them, like they would devour Gaara if they were left alone with him.

"Mina-san, could you please-" She was cut off by no other than Hisuma and the tall dark green eyed woman that towered over her by around 10 inches.

"Sakura. We give the orders here. Don't you forget that." Both women glared openly at her while the other 5 stood by the door, unable to either stay on neither Sakura's side nor Hisuma's. The green eyed woman looked at Hinata who emerged from the bathroom with a tub of cold water and immediately she glanced over at Hisuma who had the same feral grin. The raven haired woman looked nervously at Sakura and began to make her way towards her side when a voice stopped her from the left.

"Hyuuga. Who told you to get that water? She's probably going to drown my beloved Gaara-kun. Put that tub down or you'll be facing punishments from both me and Hisuma-chan." The green eyed leopardess hissed as she walked towards Hinata; her hands were shaking and the look on her face pleaded for help from Sakura.

"Ano-sa. I never knew that Hisuma-san and you are doctors. If you are then come and treat Gaa-chan right away. I don't need to be here then if there are two well known doctors here." Sakura said as she pulled her hair back into a neat bun and ruffled Gaara's hair in a child like manner.

"We're not Haruno. I am Fuusaki Ruka, the director of the 'People's department at Suna Corporation. I seem to have looked through your file before. May I remind you that you are still under Probation and we have to right to take you out of this company in less than an hour after we decide it?" The leopardess growled back and her green daggers glanced back to the place where Hinata was and found it empty.

"Ah. As you have rightfully said I am under probation, but you can't sack me Ruka-san. Only Snow White over there on the sofa has the right to. So save it for someone who cares and that's not me. Either you stay here and are quiet or I kick you out of here faster than you can spell Gaara." She snapped back and glared at the two women.

"Hinata, I believe that Gaa-chan has been poisoned, his temperature is ranging from normal 37.8 degrees to 41 degrees and the toxins involved are not yet known but are sensitive to heat. I've never seen this kind of poison before but I can try and make an antidote if I can take some of his blood for a quick analyse." She reverted to her medical attitude and payed not the slightest attention to the fuming pair of women that decided to glare from a distance.

Quickly the raven haired woman rushed into the small bathroom and looked for a medic's case, since Gaara used to have a tendency to have blood lust when something went wrong they used to have a whole closet full of medical supplies for the poor unfortunate people that happened to stumble across an angry Gaara.

Quickly, she fumbled through the mountain of supplies that was placed in a neat order in a cupboard inside the small bathroom and found a stack of small tubes and hurried out and handed them hastily to Sakura who got a needle, disinfectant and a small amount of cotton wool ready on the small coffee table next to the sofa.

The rosette coloured haired woman squinted her eyes and found a pale vain running down his arm and carefully inserted the needle in; after a few seconds a small amount of blood trickled into the first bottle and quickly she handed it to Hinata who handed her a second one. Taking the needle out carefully she placed the small cotton wool on the wound and would some tape to hold it in place; taking the blood from Hinata's hands she made a quick note of the average temperature, carefully she placed the small tubes in a makeshift rack and wiped Gaara's forehead which was increasingly warm.

"Hinata, do you by any chance know what he ate or drank in the last 24 hours? It could be that he had some toxins injected into his bloodstream through poisonous foods." She brushed back a curl behind her ear and continued to watch the red head's laboured breathing and slight coughing as she just stared at his pale face, his hair making a drastic contrast to his deathly pale face.

"Eto… I think he had some Tomato soup and a roll of baguette for dipping…later he had a lemon tart I think with Temari-sama…. He usually has some coffee as well late at night-"

"Coffee" She repeated and looked at the machine that sat at on the small table by the door, Gaara had recently brought this due to his workload and has been taking night shifts to a new level- Crazy. He could type faster than any one in Suna Corps and could work at around 3 times the work load than he normally would.

Swiftly she walked towards the guilty machine and carefully lifted it around the back to see the sockets and screws. Muttering a quick 'Byakugan' she checked the insides quickly and a soft gasp was heard in the room. A small vial, no longer than an average boiling tube held a sustainable amount of a certain liquid, slowly dripping onto the main mix of coffee that was being brewed constantly. Lessening the tension from her eyes she released the Byakugan and looked back at Sakura who ran up to Hinata and quickly found out that there was something in there that may have caused Gaa-chan to be deathly ill. With a sigh and a few cracking of fingers she flicked the top of the machine and with a loud bang the top opened and the group of women standing leisurely by the door gasped at her show of strength and with only just a slight flick the screws came off like blue-tack.

Standing a safe distance away she stood, in awe of the woman in front of her. With a single flick she could break a complicated machine like it was made of rubber, with one fist…..

The woman shook her head.

She didn't want to find out.

Quickly she used her hands to fan the smoke that emitted from the machine away and poked at several components in the machine, taking out some parts and throwing them far too close to the group of woman who was dodging the parts of the machine with their outfits on the line. After several short minutes she gently took out what seemed to be a red coloured tube that leaked into the main tap of the machine, causing some of the red liquid to travel down into the coffee.

"This is deliberate. Someone tampered with the machine and put this tube in… And from the looks of it, someone very able in mechanisms." She said, while she shook the tube and watched it fizz and bubble.

"Hinata, this kind of poison…. It takes a full hour to kick in and from the looks of it Gaa-chan isn't in any life threatening situation but we need to get him back up and shouting by noon and its-"

"10:45 Sakura-san"

"I'll try and use acupuncture to stimulate his nerves, this should be able to wake him up for awhile but he'll need to have treatment straight after that meeting at noon. Get some disinfectant and disinfect some needles in the box, I'll just make Sleeping Beauty over here abit more comfortable…."

With that she picked him up as if he was a bag of potatoes and laid him on desk, his pale cheek pressed onto the cold jade surface as she turned him on his left side and unbuttoned his polo shirt, leaving his chest bare to everyone in the room. She glanced back at the spectators and mentally laughed; about half of them had a nosebleed from seeing Gaara's chest, another one had fainted just watching Gaara being striped. She quickly wiped a dribble of blood off her nose and poked at a few places on his chest, relaxing his muscles while Hinata disinfected the needles needed to wake Gaara.

"Hey!" She shouted at the remaining spectators that were eyeing Gaara like a piece of meat.

"He needs to strip down so those that can't handle it should get out before you all die from lack of blood." She finished and watched as the remaining 3 shuffled their feet and made their way out the door.

Hinata looked back at Sakura who smirked and eyed the door with interest. If they thought that they can listen in to their conversation than they are dead wrong. The pink haired medic moved closer to the door and shrieked:

"Oh my gosh! Gaa-chan wears pink boxers!!!"

There was a moment of silence but was broken quickly by 3 audible 'plop' on the marble floor. The raven haired smiled slightly at the other girl's antics and looked at the red head with pity.

_Poor Gaara-sama… This will definitely spread around all of Suna…_

She giggled slightly and watched as Sakura walked back over to the table and poked him in the hip, he flinched and shuffled; making the girl burst into laughter.

"Awww…isn't that cute? Gaa-chan is ticklish!!!" She gently placed her fingers on his hip and moved them slightly causing him to shuffle away from her fingers. She continued poking his hip when a soft mumble was heard:

"Ugnnn…. Unyuuuu…"

Quickly switching places the two women gently inserted the small needles into the places Sakura had pointed to; knowing that Gaara had responded slightly this was the chance they were looking for.

His eyes fluttered slightly and the two breathed out, he was waking. Sakura smirked, looks like even Sabaku no Gaara has secrets that the world doesn't know about….

_Haha… If he makes it out of hospital tonight I'll make sure he knows that I know his secret…_

His eyes opened, everything seemed blurry and a splash of pink towered over him, wiping his forehead with a towel. He blinked, the room stopped spinning and he saw- Her.

His eyes were wide with shock, he was half naked; on a desk and there were needles sticking out of him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" he shouted at the top of his voice and watched as his secretary tut at him and whack him in the face with the soft wet towel.

"Tut tut Gaa-chan… You should know better than to shout at people and especially the people that just about saved your career." She winked and pulled Hinata out of the bathroom who was poking her fingers together nervously.

"Ohaiyo Gaara-sama… You have a meeting in 15 minutes… You…You have to get ready…" She rushed out of the room at top speed, carefully stepping over Hisuma and Ruka as well as the other women who were plastered over the floor.

"Oh dear… it's that late already? Time to get some lunch… There's abit of a mess outside… errr… The heads of the departments made me strip you and collapsed outside…hehe… Oh by the way Gaa-chan, I didn't know you whimper in your sleep…" She ran out of the room as her boss shouted at her from the top of his voice while fixing the buttons on his shirt:

"SAKURA!!!!!!! I DON'T WHIMPER!!!" The pink haired smiled and shouted back to him:

"Yeah right! Tell that to your 'ugnnn…and unyuuuu….'" She skipped over the bodies and stuck her tongue out, leaving her red head boss to sulk in the privacy of his own office.

**_

* * *

A/N: Wow… A finished chapter… TT hmmm… I've been ill and busy for the last couple of weeks and my b-day was alright but I'll try and do my best to finish this story soon since I'm losing the will to write… Sorry Guys, I have ideas but no time to type it out…_**

**_BlueSkyHeaven_**


	9. Storm

_**AN: Hey guys! I'm back and I just came back from holiday! I'm all hyper about a conjoint ficcie that I'll be working on in the autumn with Kaye. Some of you guys know Kaye as the person who made '20 ways to annoy Gaara' **_

_**Anyways, sorry for the really late upload but I've been ill again and stuff keeps popping up everywhere. I'll do my best to update and finish Chance as quick as I can since I lack that little bit of writer's will to update.**_

_**Thanks so much as always for the reviews! I do spend time reading them and try and answer as many of them while I was on holiday!**_

_**Now on with the ficcie! Remember to review after reading!**_

* * *

****

_**Chapter 9: Storm**_

The walls seemed to shift back slightly back to its normal as he squinted his eyes; it felt like his world was a giant Merry go round. The lights blinked and he clutched the sofa he just awoke from for balance. He felt weak to even have to lean on something for support and sighed.

'_This is the last time I drink funny smelling coffee…'_

Gathering the strands of strength left in him he limped over to his desk to get the documents against the Uchiha's case. He grunted in memory of the Uchiha as he looked over the documents one more time.

'_No doubts about who's responsible here …' _

He smirked; it would take a lot more than a cup of bad coffee to keep Sabaku no Gaara down. He had much stronger doses of drugs and poison that never even affected him. Before he even thought about taking over the business he had been living in conditions 1000 times worse than what he has now. In the eyes of all his father's associates he was a well fed and mannered boy that would one day help his father with his business. They never knew of how much he and his siblings had suffered under their father's tyranny; the days where they were thrown out like dogs.

After a several minutes of thinking and resting the red head strolled down the hallway towards the conference room, a small buzzing noise came from his pocket. Juggling between the files he flipped out his phone and answered.

"Sabaku no Gaara spea-"

"Oi Gaa-chan, no time for introductions now. We're moving the conference to the 3rd floor conference room. Seems like our guests insisted we see them there. Get your butt here now, they just arrived-" The call was suddenly cut as he fired curses at his secretary.

"Damn woman talks too much…" He slipped his phone back into his pocket as he headed towards the silver lifts on the end of the wide hallway, his arms full of documents as he cursed his secretary once more for leaving all the documents on his desk and forcing him to carry them up to the 3rd floor knowing that the 3rd floor was especially busy and he could easily be pushed over along with the mountain of paperwork with him.

Finding it rather hard to push the small button going up with his fingers he finally gave up and tried to even push it with his elbow, his non-existent eyebrows were furrowed and he made a slight frown. He was going to be late if he continued with this nonsense. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the fire alarm door and ran at full speed up 3 flights of stairs, the fire alarm going off while he sprinted with a mountain full of paperwork the wobbled in his arms as he out of the 3rd floor fire escape, almost collapsing as he glared at the silver lift that just opened to reveal his secretary along with the guests.

He never noticed the bin that was innocently placed in front of him.

'_Damn… Why couldn't anyone had done this instead of me?' _She pleaded and begged as she slowly made her way towards the waiting lounge on the Ground floor. Daisuke went off to look for Gaara even though she had assured that he was fine, leaving Sakura to welcome the one person she would hate to see again. She sighed and glanced outside the window.

'_He never fails to be over-dramatic…' _She snorted before glancing away from the white limo that stopped in front of the door.

The silver handles of the car rotated slowly as the figures emerged from their seats; shiny black shoes reflected the early sunrays. 4 figures stepped out of the white limo, clad in full black, a single long white tie on their neck, the leader came out with sunglasses and a small silver chain with a bullet in the centre; his hair spiked as usual the way it was the last time she saw him, she looked at the clock with anxiously.

'_God save me…' _

Silently she fished out her small phone from the pockets of her jacket and speed dialled 19. After several rings he picked up:

"Sabaku no Gaara spea-" She was almost fuming with anger, her ex boyfriend was outside the door about to come in and take over the company and her red head boss was still this calm? She was on her last nerve with him.

After a few quick words with him she hung up on him, her eyes returned to the dark haired man in black as he took off his shades to look at her. She winced and slowly walked over to him. Seeing him after so long still haunted her, his black eyes the same from years ago. Those two weeks she had spent as his girlfriend seemed so long, so dreamy and yet… it all burst into flames.

Snapping out of her memories quickly she strolled down casually towards him and the 3 men behind him. He looked bored and tired as he clicked his fingers, 2 of the men opened the doors for him and the other carried the documents. She dared herself to take another step closer to him, her fingers shaking ever so slightly as she took her hand out of her jacket pocket and offered it to him.

"Haruno Sakura, Sabaku no Gaara's Secretary. Good Morning and welcome to Suna Electronics. If you would like to follow me to the lifts I can escort you to the conference room for the meeting." She managed to keep her voice as normal as possible, she focused on his left shoulder as she didn't dare to look at him directly. It was already too much just to see him again. Talking directly to him might just be too much for her.

He shook her hand gently and lingered slightly causing her to withdraw her hand quickly. Her breath quickened as she felt his gaze on her.

"Sakura, you don't seem to be happy to see me again…" He trailed off as she shuffled slightly. She didn't reply but led them to the lift as she pressed the up button, after several seconds the lift doors opened and she led them in. He continued to glance at her as they entered the lift; his gaze had her on edge. Something she hadn't felt in years. Taking forced breaths she counted each second that went as they waited for the lift to arrive on the 3rd floor.

_**It's rude to stare.**_

She thought as she looked at the silver lift door, through the reflection of the polished doors she could make out his tall figure looming over her with a blank look, his eyes fixed onto the back of her head. Cautiously she looked slightly above his shoulder, her eyes glancing at his before he looked ahead at the reflection and caught her staring and smirked at her before the lifts door opened; his ex girlfriend stepping out quickly. Replacing the slight smirk Sasuke walked out, the hectic offices just outside the lifts seemed to quieten down as Sakura walked out with the 4 men. At the exact same time a loud bang was heard as a pile of paperwork emerged from the fire exit, the figure holding the paperwork almost tripped over the bin next to the fire exit and set off the sprinklers with one swift motion. The whole hallway of people were silent for a split second before almost all of them dropping on the floor, the automatic sprinklers had gone off after the fire alarm went off, Sakura's co-workers had retreated back to their office space and several giggles were heard from underneath the wooden desks.

Fuming and dropping the documents in the small flood that had gathered by his feet he glared at Sakura who was half shocked and half rolling on the floor laughing. His flame coloured hair seemed to darken in colour as he stood directly beneath a sprinkler, he grunted and took a deep breathe before walking over to Sasuke, who held a look of bemusement at the scene.

"Welcome to Suna Corporation Uchiha-san."

"Haruno-san, please show Uchiha-san the way to the private toilets for us to sort this mess and while you're at go and sort yourself out as well. You looked soaked." He murmured as he barked at a few people that watch the sprinklers spray him with more water, his suit soggy and his hair a mess.

Without another word he stormed off, taking his phone out of his pocket and walked into the meeting room, his eyes lingered on his secretary who looked away from Sasuke and walked on ahead towards the toilets.

He punched some numbers on his phone quickly, knowing Daisuke would be sorting out the files in his office he waited for the man to pick up. His anger grew as no-one picked up and called Temari who picked up the phone after 5 rings.

"Temari, bring my spare suit from my office to the 3rd floor meeting room. The one I'm wearing got ruined. The Uchiha is tidying himself up in the private toilets with Sakura and they'll be here soon. Get here NOW."

"Ok, I found your spare suit in the bathroom but… errr… you need to borrow another tie. It's gone a really bright shade of-" She was cut off by Gaara:

"I don't care what the hell the colour of the tie is just bring the God damn suit up here now." With that he ended the call and paced around the room. Within 2 minutes there was a knock on the door and Temari emerged from the door, holding a black suit with a non-matching pink tie which lay on top of the pile, its shade beyond bright and almost neon pink.

He was silent and sensing that it would be dangerous to stay any longer his sister retreated outside of the room and quickly ran back to her office on LG (lower ground floor).

Meanwhile, Sakura had reached the private toilets on the 3rd floor and silently pointed to the gentlemen's toilet before quickly going into the ladies. Her hair was dripping wet and her blouse was half wet, quickly she moved towards the hand dryer, attempting to dry her jacket. She didn't mean for Gaara to run up the fire exit and set the sprinklers off, in fact she hadn't planned ANYTHING against him ever since that time he had bandaged her hand. She had almost felt pity on him as the sprinklers seemed to have soaked him completely while she just got out of the lift and was sprayed by one on the left while Sasuke was sprayed on her right. She giggled, both Gaara and Sasuke had a full blast of it since they were right under a sprinkler and both were sulking in the small miniature flood.

* * *

Her dripping wet hair was dried off after several minutes of drying under the hand dryer and as she finished fixing her hair she switched the dryer off with a flick of the plug. The small bathroom was silent until she went to open the door to exit she felt a small breeze above her head, sending shivers up her spine. Stopping to investigate she found a small air vent that was located on top of the sinks in the corner; she carefully climbed up and gasped when she heard noises coming from it. Both toilets were connected by wall that was less than half a meter thick and the small vent that was on top of the sink amplified the conversations in the toilets.

"Have you got it?" A voice asked, his deep voice was clear to Sakura, swallowing all her guts and pride she found herself temped to listen to them.

_I really shouldn't be doing this…_ She thought as she leant closer to the vent to hear what was going on.

"Uchiha-sama, the document is here. It was made to the highest perfection to be as real as it can be." Another voice added into the conversation.

_What is going on here? _She thought as she tried to peer through the gap of the vents.

"Hn." The pink haired woman rolled her eyes.

_I guess not much has changed in your lack of dialogue Sasuke…_

"I assure you Uchiha-sama, nothing will go wrong. The documents are dry and the fake is safe in the pile for Sabaku to sign, there's only one small detail different in there you requested on the document and it's fitted in on the fake as you asked sir" The first man said and the room was silent.

Quickly Sakura climbed off the sinks, landing on her feet softly to avoid any of her shoes clattering. Something was planning and by the sounds of it the documents that were meant to be signed and looked over today was tampered with on _his_ orders. Clutching her dried jacket she waited for them to exit and several seconds later she heard a knock on the door and flinched.

"Sakura, we're ready to go." Quickly, gathering her things she sighed as she opened the door.

_Let's just say this is to pay you back for bandaging my hand last time Gaa-chan…_

Sulking as he put the tie around him, making it neat as possible on his neck he ran his fingers through his short crimson hair. His hair was still slightly wet and he cursed his secretary again for making him run up those stairs. Thanks to her he was made a fool out of in front of his enemy and his workers. His grunted as a knock was heard and he pulled his blazer from the hanger and flung it over his shoulder.

_It's gonna be a long day…_

It was beyond awkward.

She was standing on the side of the desk, her boss on her left hand side and her ex boyfriend on her right. They had entered the meeting at the same time, taking their respected seats and Sasuke's men behind him staring aimlessly and silent. The two males on both sides of her were silent as well; the glaring contest seemed to last on eons until she had herself convinced that they won't get anything done if they continued this way. Giving both males a quick glance she caught Sasuke telling the men behind him to exit for now. They followed silently and the door clicked shut as the silence was broken for a second.

"Gaara-sama, Uchiha-sama would you like some coffee?" She offered as she kept herself as calm as possible. Sitting ever so close to her were the two men that were still silently glaring at each other like there was no tomorrow as they silently made truce and had a coffee each.

"Uchiha, I don't want to waste time. What do you want instead of trying to take over Suna? You don't have power to wipe us out completely. You know that" Gaara started as he leaned back on his chair, his hand absently running through his short red hair.

"Just a few shares of your company. Nothing much. Nothing you can't afford Sabaku." He glanced in the window direction looking out beyond to the skyscrapers that cowered under Suna Electronics.

Suna Corporation was a major industry, they specialised in the electronics department which concentrated on Robotic engineering and had many ideas for the future. The ability to look ahead at around 20 years was not only a valuable detail in their line of work but it made them prosper in the industry. His own line of industry specialised in Medicine and was making enough money to be considered as a would-be rival for Suna after the other leading corporation such as Konoha and Iwa. With some shares in Suna he could decide to take it over some other time as well as make money if he were to sell it on the stock market. It was a win-win situation. He had other things planned as well…

* * *

_**AN: Oh noes!!! What has evil Sasuke-san planned for Gaa-chan and Sakura? Lol, find out in the next chapter of Chance! I've just started school again and its gonna be another busy year TT**_

_**Thanks for the support as always! Remember to REVIEW before you go. Every little review counts!**_

_**Cyaz**_

_**BlueSkyHeaven**_


	10. Whirlpool

_**A/N:**__** Yayz! I'm back and I have a new chapter for you guys. It may not be the best chapter in the world but I used the time that I was supposed to finish my German Homework to do this so be grateful people!**_

_**I still have a massive pile of coursework waiting for me and your reviews are like chocolate to a chocoholic to me-**_

_**Gaara- Stop complaining about your life and start writing Blue.**_

_**Sasuke- Yeah! **_

_**Blue: Aren't you two being the best of friends…. rolls eyes**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto Sasuke would always carry a sign on his back saying: Free-range Ninja Chicken.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: **__**Whirlpool**_

The tension in the room continued as Sasuke shifted on his chair to face Gaara and Sakura who was standing timidly at Gaara's right. He looked at the pair with slight curiosity.

"My, my… It seems like the famous Sabaku no Gaara has found himself a pet" He smirked as he waited for a furious outbreak from either of them.

"Uchiha, I don't believe in Office relationships. Just get the God damn papers out and I'll look at them." Gaara replied as he looked absently on his right hand side, seeing Sakura boil over with rage and fury. He snickered slightly in his mind and watched as his secretary gave 'the evils' to the man opposite him.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura and his smirk grew wider. It didn't take a lot to agitate Sakura and he watched as she struggled to hold back her temper and bit her lower lip. Her death glares were ignored as he reached for his briefcase and slowly removed the papers from his bag.

"Uchiha, would you mind moving faster than the average pensioner? Unlike you I have better things to do than to sit here."

"Like what? Tie shopping?" The comment caused an awkward split second choke of laughter from Sakura before she turned around to admire the painting behind her and avoid Gaara's furious gaze at her.

Gritting his teeth, Gaara cursed for the umpteenth time his sister for giving him that tie to wear. She could have easily just tackled Kankuro to the floor and wrestled his tie off him to save her poor youngest brother but no, she had to give him the brightest shade of pink on a tie possible and run off in the opposite direction as soon as Gaara saw it.

Slamming the small pile of paper onto the desk he watched as Sakura picked up the papers for Gaara to read. He didn't notice that Sakura was twitching and biting her lip again. There was something about that paper that made her suspicious and nervous. That gut feeling that people mentioned about seemed to outweigh every other thing on her mind. She watched as Gaara looked from Sasuke to the paper, his eyes scanning the crisp white sheets of papers while looking up now and again to check on Sasuke. Sakura peeked from her position on Gaara's right at the papers, her red haired boss glanced at her and sighed quietly as he shifted so she could see more. As much as he is still angry at her for the little fiasco outside he wasn't a heartless bastard and have no reason to keep the documents hidden away from her.

Sasuke remained motionless, his mind wandering to the documents he ordered to fake. There was no way that you could tell that out of the 5 pages 1 of them was a fake. The fake seal at the top was as convincing as it could be and the fine detail he especially ordered to be put was squished in between small print terms and conditions. There was no way Gaara would read every single word on that document and pick that bit up. His eyes trailed back to the pink haired secretary who glanced curiously at the pages held by Gaara and his eyes narrowed slightly. If she was indeed Gaara's little pet then he might play with her for awhile, just to annoy the red head some more. Flicking the pages rather fast the red head concluded that this was just yet another agreement and he really didn't need to look through every single word. He glanced back at his secretary, reading intently; the small furrowing of her eyebrows showed her both in confusion at the complicated matter and her determination to understand it.

She really was a stubborn woman, he thought as he looked back at Sasuke who was sipping his coffee contently; pausing from time to time to watch the both of them. There was something about how he was acting today that seemed out of the ordinary. He seemed a little too calm. Too relaxed for his liking. It wasn't the first time the Uchiha had stepped foot in Suna Corps and the last time he didn't even look at him or anyone else for that matter. He kept looking at them, looking away when he caught him almost staring.

Sakura looked from one line to the other, her eyes never leaving the page. It was the same old papers that owners would use to agree on a matter without conflict and she had understood most of it. She was now on the 4th page, determined to finish it as soon as possible. She knew that there was something about these documents that Sasuke had altered and she just had to know what. Suna Corps could potentially be taken over by him if there was something both she and Gaara had missed. She looked over the seal on the bottom and noticed something in the middle of the terms.

_**Employees of Suna Corps are to be re-evaluated by Uchiha Corp. Uchiha Corp holds all rights to transfer staff from Suna to Uchiha Corp.**_

Her eyes widened, her hands shaking. This was way beyond what she had expected to be altered. What the hell was Sasuke playing at? She could be transferred over to Uchiha Corp if they wanted her to and she would have no say in it since she has a contract with Suna who is now joining partnership with Uchiha Corp. She peered from the papers to Sasuke who was still sipping his coffee. Their eyes met and he looked suspiciously at her. She took a deep breath, the papers clutched tightly in her hands as she gathering her voice and as she was about to tell her boss sitting idly on his chair she was interrupted by the devil known as Uchiha Sasuke.

"Well then, since your secretary took so long to finish reading we might as well just sign it and go. After all _Gaara_ you probably have to go Tie Shopping with Sakura later on. I won't bother you love birds." He smirked at the shocked woman, somehow she knew about that little detail he added and was just about to tell Gaara when he stepped in. Sasuke glared at Sakura to be silent, his hate reaching her eyes and she remembered when she had seen those eyes as menacing as this. She winced at the memory; Sasuke's smirk grew slightly wider.

Gaara looked from Sakura to Sasuke. The Uchiha had just said her name. He never even asked Gaara or Sakura what her name was. Something was definitely up and he needed to find out. He felt a small push on his shoulder but before he could even look at his secretary his attention was grabbed by Sasuke who looked as smug as ever.

"Sabaku, your secretary is quite _annoying_ would you mind sending her out. She's rather distracting sometimes." He grinned evilly at her and Gaara looked at the corner of his eye. She was looking at him, biting her lip as her eyes watered slightly. The glow of determination in her eyes died slowly, extinguished as she repeated what she heard come out of his lips.

Annoying.

Over these few years she thought she changed so much. She thought she could run away, escape to somewhere that people would not just look at her like she was that love-struck annoying teenager that fancied Sasuke. Now he was back again, teasing her just like nothing has changed.

She clutched her skirt with her right hand and looked pleadingly at Gaara. Her boss looked at her with a blank expression, the look softening slightly as he noticed that she was on the brink of crying. He turned away and looked back at Sasuke, his eyes narrowing. What he just said somehow reduced his fiery secretary into a weeping girl that he didn't recognise. She looked broken, the harder she bit her lip the more disturbing it was looking at her. He glanced to the other side of the room; the bastard was still sitting in the same position looking at her with a small smirk on his face. Gaara looked at Sakura's grip on the papers, her knuckles were white and her nail almost piercing through the paper he noticed something written on the paper.

_**Employees of Suna Corps are to be re-evaluated by Uchiha Corp. Uchiha Corp holds all rights to transfer staff from Suna to Uchiha Corp.**_

His breath became a gasp as his eyes widened, taking the papers away from her and scanning the page intently. His eyes flickered over at Sasuke, his lips pursed and his teeth pierced the back of his cheek. The bastard had honestly thought that he would get away with taking his employees away from him? He was pushing it abit too far. There was a line that he should never cross.

Sasuke looked from the amusing sight of Sakura breaking down to the furious red head by her side. He must have figured the little bit he added in there. It was a well known fact that Suna held the most talented workers in the whole industry and being the proud Uchiha he was he knew that having some transfers could just make his life as a millionaire easier. After learning from the snake-like man he lost most of his conscience. He didn't care if they wanted to work or not. He WILL be better than everyone else including Sabaku no Gaara and the added bonus of playing around with his old girlfriend made the offer more tempting. Shizuka was being a pain; she was even more annoying than the pink haired girl and demanded too much. Her fat gob just didn't know when to stop yapping and agitated him with her needy pleas. Maybe with Sakura around he might have less fuss but with her stubborn attitude she would never come to him willingly. A little gentle push did everyone a favour. Hitting two birds with one stone. He gets some much deserved peace, Sakura is with her life long crush and Uchiha Corps rises to become the worldwide leader. Everything rested on this bet. Even if Sabaku knew he couldn't prove that it was Sasuke that wrote it. He could easily find a scapegoat and get away like the snake he trained with. He tapped his fingers on the table, his eyes fluttering shut, enjoying the last few seconds of peace before the impending doom came. He cracked one eye open again, expecting for some sort of shouting match but was surprised when he saw the man opposite take the papers calmly and waited for him to stop tapping his fingers.

He stopped.

"Uchiha-san. I believe a mistake must have been made with this contract. It states here that your company would hold the right to re-evaluate and transfer my staff as you please. I am sure that this was not what we discussed last week." His voice was cold, hard and calculating. The look in his eye was the fury burning and churning, his ire hardly held back. He let the business man side of him take over, suppressing the demon's call for his life and focused on the matter at hand. There was no point shouting and crying and screaming like a spoilt 5 year old. He knew that Sasuke must have some sort of backup plan and while saving some embarrassment for not noticing earlier he politely points the sentence out, aborting the danger and keeps his emotions in check. This was not a playground. He couldn't just do as he pleased. He has to find ways to make things go his way but follow the rules at the same time.

"What?" Sasuke bluffed, his face was priceless. His usual face suddenly switched to an almost concern look on his face.

Gaara rolled his eyes and handed the papers over, the nail marks made by his secretary still present on one side.

_Drama Queen…_

He almost spoke out loud but kept his cool. The famous Uchiha Sasuke could probably fake anything to worm his way out of problems. This one was no exception. Sasuke snatched the papers from Gaara's hands, his eyes widening as he looked at the paper more carefully. He reached for the phone in his pocket and punched in some numbers. After several rings a voice could be heard ever so slightly but was blurred by Sasuke's shouts over the phone.

"What the hell do you mean Wakanoki got a hold of the document? It was supposed to be checked and filtered- I don't care what you're going to do, just fix it and bring it to the office in 10 minutes-"

"Uchiha-san, there's no hurry. I will make an appointment to see you next week and I'll sign the correct contract later on this month. As I said earlier I have better things to do that isn't tie shopping." Gaara interrupted, pushing his red locks away from his forehead and motioned for his secretary.

"Sakura, would you go and get Temari from wherever she is and tell her I need to see her _urgently _in my office now please. We're done here. Good day to you Uchiha-san."

He walked quickly out the door, fuming. His tie went off in the next second as he flung his blazer at a random plant, his pale shirt contrasting to his crimson hair. Sakura never took her eyes away from him; she was still in that stage of shock. She was _that _close into going back to **him. **She had to thankwhatever that was up there and had the justice to lure them all into that bathroom, if she hadn't had heard Gaara would have signed the contract and be over and done with this.

"Sakura"

The red head turned his glowing emerald eyes looked straight at her. The grimness in his eyes was enough to make her uncomfortable in the small space of the corridor. He strolled towards her, his hands placed in the small pockets of his trousers, the slight echo of each footstep amplified by the marble walls. His eyes locked with hers, the gaze was hard and unforgiving. She flinched at the hardness of his eyes. They reminded her so much like…

**His**.

"How do you know Uchiha Sasuke?" He began as he started strolling around her like a hunter towards its prey, his eyes focusing only on her.

She didn't say anything. She kept her face emotionless.

"How did you know he put something extra in the contract?" He asked, his eyes flickering with the possibilities. Her fire rose, she gritted her teeth. It didn't take a genius to know that he suspects her. Of all people, she just saved his company. Without a good quality workforce Suna Corps would fall and their rivals like Uchiha Corp would succeed. Didn't she just help him? Now he started to suspect her? A slight sting in her eye alerted her that she was on the brink of tears. She held them back, glaring at him with as much fire as possible.

"You suspect me." She said shortly, her eyes not backing down from Gaara's.

"Yes" There was no confliction of emotions on his face, it was simply blank.

"Suspect all you want but I just saved your company from him. At least be grateful. You have no right to ask me about my past and even if I do know Sasuke for some other reason it is none of your business." She hissed the last bit of her speech. She was livid.

How dare he doubt the person that just helped to save his company?

How dare he?

She pushed past him, not caring if this was her boss. She couldn't care less. Even if she lost her job tomorrow getting a new job would have been the last thing she was worried about. Numerous thoughts plagued her mind. It has been a blissful few months of peace before coming here and now that Sasuke has just confirmed what Ino had told her earlier there were just a few bits and pieces she didn't understand.

Why?

* * *

**A.N: Sorry Guys! I've been a really bad author and haven't been able to update for like years…. I've 2 language exams coming up and I really need the time to memorize some stuff. ANYONE who has ever done a third and fourth language would understand that this is HELL. Anyway, I'll skip my complaining.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing so much! It makes me smile whenever I look at reviews! Reviews are what make the world go roundddddddddddd. **

**Lol.**

**I'm not sure when's my next update but in a few chapter's time I can safely say that the chapter I've been planning for since last year is gonna be written. It's not the end but I'll call it quite close yet quite far. Bear with me on this fic though… **

**I've had a lot of new fic ideas but I'll put them on hold until I get close to finishing Chance and I might release a new fic that's gonna blow your minds in the summer holidays**

**Cyaz remember to review!**


	11. Trust

**AN: ****Okay, I do know that maybe someone out there put this story on Alerts and probably thought at some point: 'When the hell is she going to start doing a chapter 11???'.**

**The answer is NOW.**

**I've been bombarded by coursework, homework, housework, exams and more so I completely forgot about writing. I know I've been horrible and not written but I'll make it up to everyone somehow~~~**

**Okay, enough talking and on with the story~~~**

* * *

Chance Chapter 11: Trust

His footsteps echoed in the almost silent hallway, yet again he was the centre of attention. After that office fiasco around half an hour ago the cleaners were still cleaning up the sludge, now they were even staring at him.

He rolled his eyes inwardly and carried on walking, flipping his phone out in one swift motion. It didn't matter that today's little deal didn't go ahead, he had plenty of time and money to waste but one question plagued him the most…

_How did she know that I put that line especially for her?_

His gripped his soft ebony hair in slight irritation; it was just like her nature to make things harder for herself and him, just when he was willing to welcome her back. He had heard rumours going around after he left Konohathat she had moved to Suna to work, avoiding the pity that surrounded the room whenever she entered and went to work for **him.** When Shizuka entered his life he was almost 99% certain that life with Sakura was better and more worthwhile. After all, the old owner of Konoha had entrusted everything to her before she left. With that amount of information in her head it would be easy to break the company to pieces if he could get to her. Obviously Gaara wasn't using all this information to his advantage and it pissed him off slightly that he would waste perfectly good info on a competitor's company and get away with it.

His smooth voice was almost a whisper as he called the one person that could bring Gaara and Suna to the ground.

"Hello?"

* * *

"Welcome to Mellie's Pizza! How can I help you today? What can I get you? We have a special offer today, BUY ON GET ONE FREE on all medium pizza!"

_Stupid redhead trying to make my life more of a living hell as it is…_

"There's pepperoni, pineapple, Mediterranean, mushrooms, ham, cheese and tomato and lots more!"

_How dare he assume that I'm a traitor? I've done more for the whole company than his ass has done in the last 2 hours or so._

"Miss? Miss?"

_Stupid Sasuke, why do you need to remind me how much you hurt me?_

_Stupid Gaara, he can go and shove it._

"UGH! I REALLY HATE MEN!" She slammed her fists onto the plastic imitation of marble, leaving a giant crack in the centre of the circle. The entire restaurant went silent.

She looked bewilderedly at the teenage waiter who was almost shaking in fear as he pulled his hand back to take the menu back. She glanced from the crack of the table onto her perfectly unharmed hand and retracted her arm back from the table. There was only the slight echo of cheesy music in the background as the room continued to stare at her. She left quickly, grabbing her bag and coat with a soft mutter of an apology to the waiter before disappearing with a ring of bell from the door.

The cold air fought its way to her lungs as she ran from the restaurant, she had no idea that she had walked almost to the far side of the business area and walked into a restaurant in her rage. Tears flooded her eyes as she remembered an almost similar scene a few years ago with a girl, if not a woman by then walking out of a silent restaurant.

* * *

**Flashback:**

**It had almost been 2 or 3 months since anyone had last seen Uchiha Sasuke. After the scam had been traced back to its roots he had thrown his briefcase over his shoulder, glancing emotionlessly at his dumbfounded 'best friend', his colleagues that he had grown up with filled with looks of betrayal and finally, his girlfriend who was the last to suspect him. By now, the news had already covered the scam, analysing the true 'culprit' and the mastermind, questioning whether Uchiha Sasuke had really fooled Konoha and legally took money to start up Sound. The authorities had announced that he could not be found guilty, all the business deals were legal and he had legally attained over $5 billion from the 3 years he had worked at Konoha. Konoha was an inch away from destruction and within the months that no-body saw Uchiha Sasuke they had climbed up the ladder again, turning debts into profit. **

**His so called friends were devastated, their company turned upside down and inside out and watched as his girlfriend waited on a phone call that came early in the morning.**

"**Sakura, meet me at the Goodman's café at 9. Come alone." The ending click of the call was the only thing that brought her back to reality. He had finally called her, after months of searching and trying to convince their friends that Sasuke wouldn't have taken that money and that it was all someone else's fault. She had told herself that he would call her and explain everything, tell her how everything was going to be okay and that they made a mistake, and then they could go back to the way things were…**

"**Sakura, I'm going away."**

_**No, he wouldn't be… this is all just a dream… Sasuke-kun wouldn't leave me here…**_

"**I won't see you again. I want you to pick up your stuff from my apartment by the end of this week. I'm selling it."**

**The apartment was the one place she felt she belonged… She practically lived there…**

"**Sasuke-kun, you're not really leaving! Don't joke around like that! I just got that promotion from Tsunade-san; you even helped me out with the documents. How can I do this without you?" She smiled; the bitterness in her mouth didn't disappear.**

"**Sakura-"**

"**Ah! I get it; you wanted to move to a bigger apartment… We can pack the stuff together, just you and me-"**

"**Sakura-"**

"**Oh Sasuke-kun, I'll quit tomorrow. I can get everything sorted out, I'll get Ino pig to take my role for awhile until I can sort out another job where I can work with you-"**

"**Sakura. Stop. You know-"**

"**I'm so tired, I'll get you a black coffee, just the way you like it. Give me a sec" She swirled around the chair, almost running towards the coffee machine until she was pulled back down by the boy.**

"**You know what I did. Everyone knows what I did. There's no going back for me-"**

**The strong bitter taste spread to the tip of her tongue.**

"**Don't be silly Sasuke-kun; everyone knows that you didn't steal that money from the books. You haven't even touched the books-"**

**Everything seemed so clear, the mist rising towards the sky. **

"**Me." She whispered the word to herself, the soft sobbing began.**

"**So that's why they looked at me like that. They knew it was me all along, asking you for help with the books… The books that you took the information from."**

"**I'm going to make Sound the best company on this planet. I refuse to stay chained to this place." His eyes were hard, cold even to the girl staring aimlessly at the mist.**

"**I don't need or want you Sakura. I never did. Never will."**

"**All you were good for was to get me those books. They all trusted you so much; they never thought you would be the one to help me make Sound."**

_**No… I wouldn't have… Sasuke wouldn't have done this to me… **_

"**Why should I choose you when I can have anyone I want?" He glanced sideways, smirking at a random waitress and watched as she almost fainted from a stare from him.**

"**Sasuke-kun, I love you, more than anything and anyone. You don't have to love me back. I can come with you to Sound. I'll do anything for you Sasuke. You know that!" She almost shrieked, her breathing was erratic and uneven.**

"**Sakura, stop making a scene and throwing a tantrum. Everything I want is ahead of me. Stop being a burden and ****let me go****. All your little female friends did, they all knew that it would come to this. Didn't you see those glances they threw at you little girl? They knew that you were a tool to me and added you to the circle. Why would they like you?" he smirked.**

**Her sobs became louder, the restaurant's busy morning activities were dimmed out.**

"**You were never my girlfriend. What gives you the right to go with me?"**

**She ran, spinning the chair with such speed that smacked off the wall. The restaurant was silent; the on-lookers were silenced by a red glare. **

"**Run little girl, run. That's all you can do. After all, no-body cares for you now that I'm gone." There was no hint of a smile, only the twitch of his lips in an impression of supremacy combined with his oddly changed red eyes….**

* * *

From that day onwards, she tried to pick up the pieces. The shards of memories sticking out of her made her an almost ominous figure in Konoha.

The girl who was used by the Uchiha**.**

**The girl who thought the Uchiha loved her.**

The girl who betrayed her own company.

**Her friends.**

She never once questioned Tsunade about why they kept her. She was primarily responsible for the loss. She was the one who couldn't stop him. She couldn't save him from the evil inside. She had taken on the mask of a pretender, blocking the comments out, working beyond her capacity until one day, her best friends couldn't take it anymore.

'_Forehead! Stop wallowing in the mud and move on. So what if he used you?' _She inwardly flinched. Sasuke was not a topic that people brought up.

'_I can't see you looking like this Sakura-chan! No-one blames you for what Sasuke did. I'll bring him back someday. The same guy that ate Ramen with us whilst holding your hand' _

Her hand seemed to almost twitch from an electric shock.

_Naruto! Can't you see I'm busy? I'll talk to y-_

_Sakura-chan! _

_Does it really pain people to see me everyday?_

_Yes but-_

"_I'm leaving." She repeated the words he said._

* * *

"Ne, Gaara…" She twisted her blond hair nervously, like a teenager on a first date.

"What Temari? Can't you see I'm trying to find my dignity from where you threw it off the Suna BUILDING?" He roared as he put his head in his hands. As much as he wanted to blame Temari for everything he was man enough to blame the right person. Or rather, the one person that pissed him off the most today.

Sakura.

_Ugh. That woman gives me a hell of a headache._

"Oh get over it Gaara. You're not a child anymore." She tapped his forehead with the guilty pink tie. He glared maliciously at her before staring into the clouds.

"If she wasn't on a contract with Suna Corps I would have her fired right now" he snarled as he tapped his fingers on the marble table.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you mate. Tsunade on a bad day is almost as scary as Temari if Shikamaru tries to cheat on her." Said the voice in the shadow, the purple face paint and tattoos were almost frightening in the dark corner.

"What has Tsunade got to do with that woman?" He asked, turning his swirly chair around to face the corner.

"Well, Sakura did used to work for Tsunade idiot brother of mine" He was answered by a glare and a silent threat.

"Why did she move here then? People that work for Konoha tends to stay there."

"That scam a few years ago probably did it." Temari answered, sighing as she remembered the early days in her and Shikamaru's relationship. The redhead showed no sign of knowing anything about it.

"The Uchiha scam a few years ago happened in Konoha while you were running around the city lil bro."

"Turns out, Sound was made from Konoha's own spawn. Uchiha Sasuke. He found a way to sneak money out of Konoha's books and made Sound to rival the Akatsuki" Temari continued as she kicked her legs aimlessly.

"The rumours around then was that he had help from someone who worked high in the ranks. At that moment in time, Haruno Sakura was the head secretary of Tsunade, recently promoted and…. Girlfriend of Uchiha Sasuke."

Gaara narrowed his eyes, he knew that his instincts were right. A rat was a rat no matter the time and-

"Don't make up your mind so fast Gaara" Kankuro reminded as he waved his hand absently to let Temari finish.

"The papers had it all confused and the scam was declared legal. The only culprit was Uchiha Sasuke. They never mentioned his girlfriend. Konoha was an inch from death for the next 3 months until _she_ gave up on him. Shika told me that it all happened so suddenly, one day she was still proclaiming that Sasuke did nothing wrong and the next day, she changed completely."

"She worked overtime for about half a year until your best friend in Konoha practically pushed her off a cliff and made her quit her job to feel less guilty. Rumours said that she had met the Uchiha during the 3 months of crisis and probably lost hope in him. All of Konoha figured the scandal out but were forbidden to tell outsiders, they probably gave her a hard time at some point. So many people lost their jobs because she trusted the wrong person. She was _used_ by that ass and left behind Gaara. Alone."

They were all silent until Kankuro coughed awkwardly.

"Temari, for once, all your gossiping skills came handy to save someone…" he laughed nervously.

"Why did the Uchiha try to get her back today? He didn't want her back then, there's no point having her now." Gaara muttered as he quietened down his rage.

"Who knows?"

"Oi! Let's not forget who mistaken Sakura for a spy and called a Family meeting!" Both siblings turned to glare at their brother who swirled around his chair to send a glare of his own.

"It was a likely mistake."

"It's all about trust Gaara, if you don't trust her, how can we kick Uchiha's butt off the business world?"

"With that, I'll leave you to choose the location of our annual company trip this year~" Temari and Kankuro had zoomed out before he could comprehend what they had left him with.

* * *

**Hanako,**

**It's been so long. I guess you've been busy as well. You normally don't wait for me to reply. I kind of did misunderstand my co-worker but it really wasn't my fault. She half brought it on herself. I'll actually take your advice for once and maybe treat her normally. I'm going to be busy for awhile so I won't be able to reply always. Email me whenever.**

**Sabure/**

* * *

AN: Well guys. I'm deeply sorry. People (ahem ahem A Flower and a Demon) have been whining at me for the past year or so to try and get my busy butt working so I've actually skipped a few hours of revising to type something up. It's not a lot but it covers the history everyone missed. Btw, does anyone like the mini cliff hanger I left? Take a guess at who Sasuke was calling~

An early Merry Xmas and a happy new year!!!

Note: Please pray for me and my exams if anyone could! I need all the help I can get!

Blue~


End file.
